Closing The Gates Of Hell
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Ash's sister Crystal gets dragged into the boys quest to rescue Kevin and the Demon tablet from Crowley and close the gates of hell for good. Crystal and her brother also have family issues to deal with along the way and their relationships with Michael and the Devils Daughter Cassie.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal awoke to Michael whispering harshly to people, she looked at the alarm clock and glared at it when it said 5:30.

"Ohh come on we need help here!"

"I don't care!"

"Did somebody replant that stick up your ass?"

"Either shut the duck up or take the ducking conversation outside!" She hissed out startling everyone.

"Duck?" Michael questioned amused.

"I'm trying to cut back on the cursing" She mumbled into the pillow.

"Crystal?" A familiar voice asked.

"…..Crap….."

"I knew it was you I recognized the mustang outside!" The voice said jumping on her.

"Fuck off Ash!" She groaned.

"So much for the cursing" A voice murmured.

"You know him?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately"

"Please you love me" Ash said getting off her and dragging her out of the bed much to her protests.

"Assshhh!" She whined clutching the covers.

"I'm gonna chance in asking how you two know each other" Dean sighed.

"He's my stupid brother who got us killed" She replied hitting his arm.

"Oww bitch"

"Asshole" She stood up and made her way to the bathroom ignoring the confused stares she was getting from people.

"So she's a horseman as well I take it" Dean questioned.

"Yep"

"Why is she here?" Everyone looked to Michael.

"What?"

"Why is my little sister in an apartment with you?" Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Wow you really are stupid. Let me give you a hint when you lot came here I was in my boxers, she was in a long dress shirt. Get the hint?" He explained dodging the fist Ash swung at him.

"Why are you here again?" Michael asked running a hand threw his hair.

"Ehh we need help finding the demon tablet which Crowley took and he also took a friend of ours" Sam explained cautiously.

"And you need me why?"

"Cause you're an archangel" Dean sighed.

"What about dumb and dumber there?" He replied pointing to Lucifer and Gabriel.

"Yeah not nearly as powerful as you" Sam shrugged as he received glares from the two of them.

"What have you got so far?"

"Well everything we have is back at the batcave"

"I'm not going to ask"

"Yeah it's best you don't" Sam mumbled.

"Fine give me directions and I'll be there in half an hour"

"Can Crys come?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Why?" Dean replied.

"Cause she's my sister and I haven't seen her in over 50 years" Ash whined.

"Fair enough"

"Bye Mikey" Gabriel shouted back into him while Alex pushed them out the door .

"Are they gone?" Crystal's voice asked from the bathroom.

"Yep" Michael sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. Crys came out of the bathroom and kneeled behind him wrapping her arms around his neck. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck while he kissed her temple.

"Why were they in our room instead of waiting in the living room?" She asked.

"I have no clue babe" He replied.

"Do I have to go?" She whined.

"Yes if I go you go" He chuckled.

"Fine" She replied lying back down on the bed.

"Why do they need your help?"

"They lost something and are too stupid to find it"

"That's why Ash is not allowed to spend time around normal people his stupidity rubs off on them"

"Babe they are far from normal" He laughed crawling on top of her.

"How do you know?" She giggled when he kissed her neck.

"Cause my brothers are with them" He murmured kissing up her jaw to her lips.

"Mhmm" She opened her mouth to him to allow his tongue access. Suddenly his phone went off signalling he had a text message, he stopped and glared at the phone before he continued to kiss Crystal. A couple of minutes later they both got up and got dressed ready to head to the 'batcave'.

"I am so tempted to give Chuck the location of this place just so he can tell Becky" Crys said evilly.

"No she will post it on that stupid website" Michael grumbled.

"So then it will be funny if loads of random fans show up at their doorstep" She replied parking the mustang beside the white 1959 Cadillac.

"Yeah I suppose if you have a death wish"

"Please you can't kill a horseman"

"Tell that to Pestilence, War and Famine"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I thought so" Once they got their shit from the car they zapped themselves into the main room making Dean shriek.

"Wow real manly Winchester" Gabriel laughed receiving a hit on the head from Alex.

"Shut up" He glared at him.

"Were here now what do you want?" Michael said staring at Sam.

"I'll show you to your room" He sighed.

"Wow who pissed in your corn flakes?" Crys asked sarcastically.

"Ash's damn dog" Sam muttered angrily. Crys looked to Ash's hellhound Cerberus who was sitting beside him glaring at Sam.

"Wow that hound has issues" She said patting him.

"It was funny though" A teenage boy spoke up from beside a girl.

"Ash who are these people?" She whispered to him.

"Ohh yeah the two kids are Bishop he's 18 and Kate she's 20, Alex is beside Gabriel, Sam is gone with Michael, Adam is beside Sariel, you remember Lucifer, Cas, Samandriel and Dean is beside Cas. Kate is Lucifer's girlfriend, Alex and Gabriel are dating, Cas and Dean, and Adam and Sariel" Ash explained

"Ohh yeah remember we dyed Raphael's wings purple that time in heaven with Balthy" She asked Samandriel laughing. Castiel looked down at his shoes at the mention of Balthazar's name.

"That was you two? He was so pissed off he refused to come outta his room for a week" Lucifer chuckled.

"Good times" Ash said placing his hand on Cry's shoulder.

"How is dear Balthy doing Sami?" She asked Samandriel. He frowned and looked down biting his bottom lip.

"What?"

"He…he's not with us anymore" He whispered. She reached up and grabbed the necklace that was hidden under shirt she noticed Lucifer so the same thing, she bowed her head in silence.

"How did you get dad's car" Ash asked breaking the awkward silence.

"When he died it just appeared in the car park of the motel I was staying at with the keys on the table. How did you get Death's Cadillac he loves that thing?"

"I...Uhh kinda stole it from his house" He smirked.

"Ohh Death's gonna be pissed"

"He never drives it anymore plus I needed a car" He shrugged.

"Wow I though dad though us not to steal Death's things" She shook her head.

"No he said don't steal Famine's things besides Famine had a crap jeep. Pestilence's car was probably worth a nickel it was so shit" He laughed. Michael and Sam walked back into the room so they began working on finding Crowley.

"Why can't we just summon him?" Bishop suggested.

"Nah he'll probably send a random demon. Crowley is smart and knows you will try anything" Ash said handing Crys and Lucifer a beer.

"Yeah he's right I know Crowley and he is far from stupid he knows your tracking him" Crys said earning weird looks from almost everyone except the angels and Ash.

"How do you know Crowley?" Kate asked leaning forward.

"Ehh Facebook?" She replied sarcastically.

"Haha very funny" Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Ohh shut up" She replied leaning back in her chair.

"So how do you know Crowley?" Sam asked curiously.

"Long story for another time" She said looking to Lucifer who shrugged.

"If you are gonna be part of this team you have to tell us if you hold valuable information" Dean snapped.

"Who said I wanted to be part of this team after you killed my father and two of my uncles" She said through gritted teeth. She noticed Ash dig his nails into the palm of his hand drawing blood.

"They were going to kill hundreds of people" Sam replied defending Dean.

"What did you think their job was? Sitting in a field singing songs about piece and free love while making daisy chains?" Ash sniggered at the comment.

"Look were sorry but I don't regret it and we need to find Crowley"

"You're lucky I don't drag John Winchester back up here and kill him all over again boy" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok that's enough" Ash said dragging Crys out of the room.

"That's enough Crys I have come to terms with it. They were only helping people and they didn't know any of the horsemen had kids" Ash reasoned.

"I am still thinking about dragging John's sorry ass outta hell" She replied calming down a bit.

"Look I know we haven't had contact in since what happened with Benton but please don't take it out on them, their my friends and I'm sure you can be-friend them as well" Ash pleaded, she looked into his eyes and sighed smiling slightly.  
"Fine but if they piss me off again I will tell Alastair to put him back on the rack" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Good enough for me by the way don't bring up Ali they all think he's dead same with Azrael" She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They walked back into the room receiving a glare from Dean as she sat down.

"Ok if we do summon Crowley and he shows what happens then?" Gabriel asked breaking the tension.

"Well I could send him to a friend to extract the information we need or he might kill us all" Crys sighed rubbing her head.

"Have you tried contacting uncle G?" She asked Ash.

"Haven't heard from him in years"

"Who's uncle G?" Lucifer asked.

"God" They both replied.

"Ok how about Death he must know something" Sam asked the siblings.

"After Ash stole his car? He won't help that much but I might know someone who will" She said smirking at Lucifer who looked confused for a minute then it hit him.

"No we are not calling her I am not putting up with her today" He said sternly.

"Tough shit" Crys smirked pulling out her phone and began dialling a number. Lucifer lunged for her phone wrestling her to the floor.

"Give me the fucking phone!"

"No go to hell!"

"Been there done that"

"Well go back to hell!" She kneed him in the stomach and fled the room.

"BITCH" He shouted after her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Michael asked he simply glared at him then was tackled by a snow white wolf.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean sprang from his seat.

"Stupid wolf get of me!" Lucifer struggled while the wolf licked his face.

"Aww he still likes you" A new voice said walking in with Crys.

"Get. Him. Off. Me. Now" He growled at the girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"Come here Phantom" The girl whistled to the wolf.

"Why her?"

"Cause she spends most her time in hell so she must know something"

"Hey Ash" The girl waved.

"S'up babe" He nodded. When Lucifer stood up the girl latched herself onto his waist. He awkwardly patted her back and looked to Ash for help.

"Ok can you get off me now Cassie?"

"No"

"Stubborn child" He muttered under his breath. Alex coughed awkwardly.

"So who are you?"

"I'm his daughter" She replied pointing to Lucifer. A couple of gasps were heard around the room as Cassie finally detached from his waist and wandered over to Ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting beside him.

"You final decided to get rid of the mullet eh?" She asked running her hand through his now short hair.

"Yeah thought it was time for change" He shrugged.

"So Cassie can you help with the whole Crowley situation?" Dean asked eyeing the wolf who was glaring at Sam.

"I'll see what I can find out from Ali then be back here in the next hour. Do I get candy?" She said patting Phantom.

"No" Lucifer said sternly.

"Aww" She looked over to Crys who gave her the thumbs up.

"Fine I'll be back soon" Then she disappeared while Phantom trotted over to Cerberus.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" Kate asked looking hurt.

"Well nobody asked" He shook his head glaring at Crys who was busy texting someone.

"How many kids do you have?" Adam asked.

"Just Cassie and Damien"

"And you never thought to tell us?" Michael spoke up from his chair.

"No I was stuck in a god forsaking hole with her!" He said pointing to Crys, she looked up and noticed everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

"You were in the cage?" Sariel asked moving closer to Adam.

"Yeah whys that important?"

"What did you do?"

"Same thing as Luci, Damien says hi by the way" Lucifer face palmed and sank back in his chair.

"This is not happening" He muttered.

"Could be worse" Ash said reassuringly.

"How" He hissed at him.

"Could have called J.C"

"Crap he could have helped us. Ohh wait he's like 14 now damn reincarnation" Crys cursed.

"I am so lost right now" Dean sighed getting another beer.

"You and me both" Gabriel said wrapping an arm around Alex.

"So how long were you in the cage for?" Adam asked curiously.

"Ehh I got out around 150 years ago Ash pulled me out but then I went M.I.A for 75 years"

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" She whispered nuzzling into Michael's side.

"Ok so what do you know about Crowley?" Sariel said sipping her drink.

"He's smart, a douchbag, king of hell, an even bigger douchbag and is sarcastic"

"Well we already knew all that does he have any weaknesses?"

"Talk to Luci I didn't create Demons only Hell"

"You created hell?"

"Yep I was number 1 torturer for a while then that soon became Alastair's title…. Damn Alastair stealing my title"

"Shouldn't Demons like obey you two or something?" Sam asked.

"No I managed to piss off nearly every Demon, Angel, Leviathan etc." Crys explained.

"Yeah Demons kinda hate me right now so I'm laying low" Lucifer said going into the kitchen area to get more beer.

"Why am I not surprised you piss off everything. Hell you managed to get Famine to hate you in under 5 hours" Ash exclaimed.

"Well Famine had it coming he stole my favourite knife" She pouted leaning her head on Michael's shoulder.

"He was a dick anyway" She added on.

"You cut off his hand"

"Nobody touches my knifes"

"What about Michael?"

"I'd cut off more than his hand" She smirked hearing Michael swallow deeply.

"What about me?" Ash asked.

"You my brother would get castrated just like I threatened dad when he left me with uncle G"

"So that's why he looked scared when he returned"

"Yep he just left me there not even telling me what I was supposed to do I mean who does that to a kid" She threw he hands up.

"Fair enough" The plotted for another hour before a crash was heard in the next room.

"What the hell was that?!" Kate said reaching for her gun.

"I don't know"

"What do we do?"

"Well Ash and Crys are more powerful than anyone here so you guys deal with it" Lucifer said.

"Fine" They grumbled slowly moving into the kitchen.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Ash shouted.

"IS THERE AN INFIRMARY IN THIS PLACE?!"

"I THINK SO" Ash ran into the room with blood on his t-shirt.

"Is there an infirmary in this place?!" He panted. Dean nodded and pointed to the door at the opposite end of the hall.

"Right Lucifer, Michael go down there and get me Enochian restraints and a lot of towels" He ordered.

"Why?" Lucifer asked.

"JUST DO IT!" He shouted going back into the kitchen. The brothers looked at each other before disappearing into the infirmary to get what Ash needs. Crys and Ash moved the unconscious figure down to the infirmary to treat his injuries.

"DO YOU HAVE THE RESTAINTS?!" Crys shouted down.

"YES" Michael shouted back up.

"GO AND DO NOT LET ANYONE DOWN HERE DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ash said struggling.

"YES" He shouted back up before disappearing with Lucifer.

"Come on put him here and spread out his wings a where we can get a luck at what happened" Crys ordered strapping the angel down so he can't move.

"Balthazar? Come on can you hear me?" Crys said softly wiping the blood from his face.

"I have a heart beat but its faint" Ash said pressing his ear to his chest.

"Come on Bal give us a sign anything" Crys pleaded. Balthazar moved his head slightly.

"Ok Ash clean the wounds on his torso I'll see how his wings are" Crys moved behind the bed and diagnosed him with 2 broken wings, cracked ribs, multiple gashes over his wings and torso and a stab wound in his side.

"Right before we do anything we have to fix his wings" Crys said moving back around.

"Bal we have to reset your wings which is going to hurt ok?" He nodded. Ash gripped one side of the broken wing while Crys put her hand on the bone sticking out and gave a hard push forcing it back into his wing. Balthazar let out an ear piercing scream and struggled against the restraints while they did the same on the other broken wing. Upstairs the angels cringed at the scream and wondered who it was.

"Ok Bal were almost done just have to stick up a few gashes" Ash said while Crys bandaged his wings. They cut off his t-shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxers while they began to stitch up his wounds.

"I wonder who did this to him?" Crys said aloud

"Sami said he was dead maybe he was tortured and I can think of someone who would do this" Ash said furious.

"Raphael?"

"The very same"

"I'm going to kill the mother fucker if it kills me" Crys hissed snapping the thread on the final wound.

"Ok you clean the blood off the rest of him I'll get the wings" Crys said grabbing a cloth and a warm bowl of water. She slowly began to wipe off the blood and dirt from his 4 raven coloured wings as he started to regain consciousness.

"Where…am...I?" He breathed out through the physical pain that shot through his body.

"You're safe Bal" Ash replied finishing up.

"Ash?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah we thought you were dead"

"I was then I woke up in the garden with Joshua standing over me saying father brought me back" He hissed as Crys ran the cloth over a gash.

"Sorry" She said dumping the cloth in the bin.

"Crys?" He said turning his head.

"Yeah right here Balthy" She smiled.

"I thought you were dead"

"Who told you that?"

"Uriel"

"Did Raphael do this to you?" He shook his head as Ash undid the restraints on his wrists and legs.

"Uriel killed Raphael when he refused to torture me. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure" Ash replied.

"What happened to my pants" He smirked.

"Injured and still making sex jokes" Crys laughed.

"So where am I?"

"Dean calls it the batcave"

"Winchester?"

"Yep he's upstairs with some of your brothers"

"Which ones?" He asked cautiously.

"Gabriel, Sami, Sariel, Castiel, Lucifer and Michael"

"Castiel?" He asked.

"Yeah you ok?"

"Yeah just a bit cautious of dear Cassy"

"Why?"

"He killed me but I'm not one to hold a grudge" He shrugged sitting up.

"Oh he is a dead angel" Crys shouted storming up the stairs despite Ash's protests. Crystal flung open the door and walked into the living room looking for Castiel. When she saw him she narrowed her eyes, walked up to him and punched him as hard as she could in the face.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted going to punch him again only to be held back by Michael.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dean shouted rushing to Castiel's side.

"YOU ARE A DEAD ANGEL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU CASTIEL!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?!" Dean shouted stepping between them.

"HE KILLED BALTHAZAR IS WHAT HE FUCKING DID!" Castiel froze and looked at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" He pleaded when he saw she produced and angel blade.

"Sorry you murdered your best friend!" She struggled against Michael's hold.

"I'm sorry!" She shrugged out of his grip and stormed back to the infirmary dragging Samandriel with her.

"Hey watch it!" He said while she closed the door. Once Samandriel saw Balthazar sitting on the edge of the bed he froze.

"Bal?" He whispered. The older angel looked up and smiled at him. He ran over and engulfed him in a hug minding his wings.

"I thought you were dead" He sobbed into his shoulder.

"Nah dad brought me back" He noticed the fresh blood on Crys' hands and looked at her.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Castiel is what happened to my hand" She said running it under the tap.

"Hope you punched him good" Ash mumbled.

"I think she broke his jaw" Sami murmured still clinging to Balthazar.

"Do you want to come upstairs or stay down here?" Ash asked gently.

"Let's go see the rest of the family shall we" He joked.

Ash led the way and Balthazar had his arm around Sami's shoulder for support going up the stairs. Ash opened the door and everyone looked towards it they all stood with their mouths open when Balthazar limped out and smiled at them.

"Bal…Balthazar?" Lucifer stuttered.

"Close your mouths you might catch flies" He smirked clutching his side in pain.

"Easy Bal" Sami whispered removing his arm from his shoulder.

"How?" Sariel asked embracing him in a hug.

"What you think Castiel is the only one who gets to be brought back by dad?" He laughed, he looked over to Cas who refused to meet his gaze.

"Cas I forgave you a long time ago" He smiled at the younger angel.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered tears forming in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault" Balthazar replied softly placing his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Tell that to Crys" Sam muttered.

"I'll go talk to her" Michael said heading down to the infirmary. He found her sitting on the bed hands between her legs in deep thought.

"You ok?" He asked gently approaching her. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Yeah just confused to why Cas would do that ya no? In heaven they were so close"

"Castiel was going through a tough time and thought he was doing the right thing but in the end realised he made a horrible mistake" He replied sitting beside her placing his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his chest.

"You need to let it go, Balthazar has" He said kissing her temple.

"I know it's just hard" She gripped her necklace which was now showing. Michael looked at it in curiosity.

"What is that?"

"Sami, Cas, Bal and Raguel made one for me and Lucifer on the day we fell. It contains a small part of their grace in the vial" Michael smiled warmly at the gesture and lifter her chin to look at him. He bent his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you" She murmured against his lips.

"I love you to" He replied breaking the kiss resting his forehead against hers looking into her hazel eyes.

"Come on lets head back up so they don't think I killed you" She joked grabbing his hand. They walked back into the room and saw Cassie and two boys sitting beside Ash.

"Why is Ash so popular all of a sudden?" Michael questioned. The two boys looked up and when they saw Crys they latched onto her waist knocking her backwards.

"CRYSTAL!" They shouted.

"Lucifer please remove your child from my waist" She coughed. Lucifer just laughed a cruel laugh.

"No"

"Evil bastard" Ash and Cassie chuckled at them.

"Ok Damien I know, who's the other kid?" She questioned still getting hugged.

"Guess" Ash said sipping his beer.

"Azrael?"

"Nope" The kid giggled.

"Is he drunk?"

"Sorta" Realization hit her.

"Oh my god Alastair?!" She shrieked pulling the 10 year old away to look at him properly.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

"I pissed uncle Death off and he said I have to age the same as Damien" He pouted. Crystal pulled him and Damien back into a hug and lovingly kissed all over their faces.

"EWW!" Damien shrieked. They struggled to get away while Cassie and Ash laughed at him.

"Poor kid" Ash chuckled.

"Luci do you have another kid we don't know about?" Kate questioned her boyfriend.

"No he's not related to me only Damien and Cassie" He replied wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Who is he?" Balthazar asked from beside Sami.

"He's our little brother" Ash said pulling Cassie onto his lap with a yelp.

"Awesome do you have any other siblings?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No we have 3 cousins though, one of them is Jesus Christ" He replied kissing Cassie's neck while Lucifer glared at him. Crys finally decided to let them go getting a hand up from Michael.

"So what brings you here" She asked him.

"Well I can't exactly work the rack looking like this can I"

"Wait he works downstairs?" Sariel asked looking her.

"Yeah that's Alastair number 1 torturer" Dean looked at the kid shocked.

"We miss you in hell Dean-o" He winked at the hunter.

"No he is not staying here!"

"Well we can't exactly force him to leave" Lucifer defended.

"We can bathe him in holy water is what we can do" Dean hissed.

"Won't work Dean-o not a demon"

"Damn horsemen"

"Right I'm gonna go see ya dad, sis, Ali" Damien said disappearing.

"Well great now we have a 10 year old to look after" Dean exclaimed.

"Who said I need looking after?" Alastair questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"I do uncle G knows what you could do" Ash mumbled. Alastair scowled at his older brother pouting before looking at his sister with the best puppy dog expression he could muster up.

"No, no not the look" She shrieked burying her face into Michael's side.

"Ash make him stop!" She cried out at her brother.

"Alastair!" Ash snapped gaining his attention.

"Stop giving her the look"

"No" He said cheekily, Michael sighed and reached out to Alastair toughing his index and middle finger to his pressure point making him fall unconscious. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"What he was annoying" Crys looked at her boyfriend then to her brother then back to her boyfriend.

"You can bring him to his room I aint doing it" She threw her hands up stepping away from them both. Michael gave her his best bitch face and zapped the unconscious Alastair to a spare room dumping him on the floor. When he came back Crys glared at him.

"What you never said put him on the bed. You're lucky I didn't put him in the closet" He smirked giving her a quick kiss. She sighed and followed him to the empty chairs.

"Ok so we know Crowley is holding Kevin and the tablet in a warehouse in Ohio all we need to do is get in get them and get out" Adam recapped.

"Who's Kevin?" Crys whispered to Michael.

"Prophet"

"I though Chuck was the prophet?" She questioned, Dean heard her and filled her in.

"So in order for Kevin to be a prophet Chuck must be dead?" She replayed what she was told.

"Yep"

"How long has Kevin been a prophet?" She questioned.

"About a year why?"

"Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed jumping up.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Chuck was never a fucking prophet" She said looking to Ash who was thinking the same thing.

"That asshole" He said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked.

"I think I found uncle G" She smirked at Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you talking about?" Sam sighed running a hand through his long hair.

"Are you deaf?" Crys replied tilting her head.

"Run us by it again Crys" Michael said sitting down.

"Ok so you said that in order for there to be a new prophet the other one must be dead" Michael nodded so she continued.

"Kevin became a prophet last year, so Chuck would have had to die last year in order for that to happen and I was talking to Chuck last week!" She finished getting dumb looks from people.

"What she's trying to say once again is Chuck is God" Alastair said appearing in the middle of the room.

"Didn't I knock you unconscious?" Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah thanks for leaving me on the floor jackass!" Alastair pouted.

"Fine next time I'll leave you in the closet"

"Right back to the whole God/Chuck situation so your telling me this whole time he has been God" Dean recapped.

"Yes finally someone gets it" Ash praised.

"Ok so how come when we were near him the amulet thing didn't glow or heat up?" Sam asked.

"Cause he would have had to possess Chuck which means he can regain control and uncle G can make him forget he's even there" Crys explained.

"So we can use his help then?" Adam asked hopefully.

"I dunno I'll try calling him" Crys said exiting the room followed by Alastair.

"Here goes nothing" She muttered to Alastair dialling Chuck's number.

"_Hello?" _A voice said over the phone.

"Chuck?" She asked.

"_Yes Crystal?" _He sighed.

"Uncle G you are so dead!" She shouted.

"…_.Crap…."_

"Crap doesn't even cover it, I am going to strangle you!"

"_What'd I do this time?"_

"Ohh I don't know how about possess my friend!"

"_Ehh I am not going back to heaven to much paperwork" _He whined.

"I don't care now get the fuck out of Chuck and get another vessel I don't care about!"

"_No I like this vessel he has good taste in women and alcohol!" _He protested_._

"I don't care I will tell all your children and Jesus where you are if you don't leave Chuck alone" She threatened making Alastair giggle.

"_You wouldn't dare" _

"Try me"

"_Fine ohh and one more thing your uncle has gone missing again"_

"Uncle Death?"

"_No your other uncle"_

"Uncle Rip?"

"_Yes if you find him tell him he owes me money"_

"Fine, just out of curiosity where are you?"

"….._Mexico….." _

"Ok well I let you know if we find uncle Rip" With that she hung up the phone and looked at Alastair.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Come on lets head back to the others" He nodded and ran back into the main room where everyone looked at them both.

"Well?" Sariel asked tilting her head slightly.

"Well it was uncle G and I told him to get the fuck outta Chuck and get a new vessel he said ok then I asked him where he was and he said Mexico and he doesn't want to go back to heaven due to the paperwork" She recapped.

"Right so will he help us?" Bishop asked sitting beside Alex.

"Oh I was supposed to ask him? My bad"

"Great now that was a waste of time" Dean shouted.

"Ohh Ash uncle G said uncle Rip is missing again" She sighed.

"How does he keep going missing this is the 3rd time this year" Ash groaned.

"I don't know"

"Uncle Rip?" Sam asked.

"Yeah you met him before actually down with that faith healer who was blind and his bitch wife had Rip stuck in that stupid necklace"

"Oh yeah I remember that I was dying again" Dean chuckled.

"When aren't you dying" Lucifer muttered.

"Right I'm going to go to call Garth to see if he has any cases in the meantime" Sam said leaving the room. Everyone dispersed to do whatever needed to be done leaving Michael, Cassie, Ash, Crystal, Alastair, Lucifer and Kate in the room. Crystal looked at Lucifer and Kate.

"Just out of curiosity how old are you?" She asked Kate.

"20" She replied flicking through a magazine.

"How did you get mixed up in all this?"

"Dean's my dad"

"Ok"

"Awkward" Alastair sang.

"Shut up Ali" Ash said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Hey that's child abuse!"

"No it isn't if the child is over 400 years old"

"Still. So can I go back to hell now I'm craving a good torture?"

"NO!" Ash shouted.

"Crys?" He looked at her with the eyes again.

"No not the eyes please not the eyes!" She shrieked diving behind Michael's chair.

"Please?" He asked sweetly.

"Ash make him stop I can't take any more!"

"Stop doing that Alastair!"

"You guys are no fun"

"Why do you do that every time he looks at you?" Lucifer asked looking over the seat at her.

"It's too adorable!" She said peeking out over the top of the chair.

"Has he stopped?" She whispered to Michael. He nodded and she stood up and walked around to sit on the chair beside him until he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"So what do we do know?" Cassie asked.

"We could call Azrael he knows what's on the tablet I think" Ash suggested.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"He's Pestilence's son" Crys explained nuzzling Michael's face with her own.

"How many of the horsemen have kids?" Lucifer asked.

"Ehh there's me, Ash, Alastair, Azrael and Death's son Aamon" Crys explained.

"How come all the names begin with A?"

"I dunno"

"Right so I'll summon Azrael keep the Winchesters out of the room and we'll see what he knows" Ash said standing up to go to his room.

"Why do we have to stay away?" Kate asked narrowing her eyes.

"Ehh no reason" A couple of minutes later Ash came back out.

"Well?"

"He didn't show" He swallowed nervously.

"Why are our relatives going missing all of a sudden?" Alastair asked.

"You tell me. I'll try summoning Aamon" Crys said heading to Ash's room with Alastair following her. They mixed the summoning ingredients in a wooden bowl and lit it on fire. They turned around and saw a figure appear in the room holding his side.

"Aamon!" Alastair shouted going to his side. They helped him sit on the bed to get a better look at his injury.

"Well… This isn't how I expected… The family reunion" He joked hissing at the pain.

"What the hell happened?!" Crys asked applying pressure to the wound.

"Me and Azrael woke up in a warehouse tied to fucking chairs with some British bastard standing between us with an angel blade. Azrael loosened my bonds and told me to get out so I came here when I was summoned" He explained.

"Crowley has Azrael?" Crys said looking at Alastair.

"Yeah he needs him to translate the tablet but he doesn't know how I think he managed to escape I saw he's bonds break before I left" He choked out when Alastair pressed his jacket to his side.

"Come on I'll heal you in the main room I need better lighting" Crys said waiting for his approval. He nodded and wrapped his arms around their necks.

"What the hell happened to you?" He joked at Alastair.

"I pissed off your dad" He laughed. They walked out to the main room and everyone looked up at them.

"Jesus Christ what happened to you?" Ash said looking at his wound.

"Crowley happened" Aamon muttered angrily.

"What weapon did he use?" Crys asked while he sat on the edge of the table.

"Angel blade"

"Ok hold still" Crys said placing her hand on the stab wound and concentrating her energy to heal him. A flash of white emitted around the room and everyone was silent.

"Did it work?" Alastair asked moving closer. Crys removed her hand and all that was left was dried blood.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Aamon was about to jump down but instead slipped off the table and onto the floor with a yelp.

"Pfft Hahaha" Alastair burst out laughing.

"Shut up Ali" He muttered standing up.

"So where is this warehouse?" Alastair asked.

"I dunno I heard Ohio then blacked out"

"Well we knew that" Lucifer sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"There are 5 warehouses not in use in Ohio we could split up and take a warehouse each" Ash suggested.

"Fine get everyone in here and we'll make teams or whatever" Kate said to Cassie. She nodded and left the room shouting at everyone. Once everyone was in the room Ash started grouping people together.

"Ok so Lucifer, Kate, Dean and Sam. Michael, Bishop, Adam and Castiel. Gabriel and myself. Sariel, Cassie, Alex and Aamon. Leaving Crystal, Alastair and Sami" Ash said clapping his hands together.

"Why do I have to babysit Ali?" Crys asked.

"Cause he won't go with anyone else plus I'm afraid of leaving him with Dean, Sam or Alex in case they accidently kill him"

"What about me?" Balthazar asked from beside Castiel.

"No you need to rest" Balthazar pouted crossing his arms.

"Right we leave in 5" Dean exclaimed going to his room. Everyone dispersed leaving the horsemen, Michael and Cassie in the main room.

"If Azrael is still there you find him and get him out do you understand" Ash said sternly to his family who nodded.

"What about Kevin and the tablet?" Michael asked.

"I'm more worried about my cousin" Aamon snapped.

"So get see if Azrael is there get Kevin and tablet get out. Got it" Alastair recapped.

"Can't we leave him with Bal?" Crys asked pointing to Alastair.

"No I'd feel better if he was with you" Ash mumbled.

"Aww you do care!" Alastair said hugging his waist. Cassie awed at the site.

"Ok get off me now"

"No"

"Off. Now"

"Fine" He pouted.

"You would make a good dad" Crys commented.

"Hell no I'm too young!" Ash shrieked.

"You're over 8 billion years old you're not young" Cassie said standing beside him.

"Still I am not good with kids"

"You know what I don't get, you two are over 8 billion yet Alastair is only over 400" Michael stated.

"Hey blame our dad not us" Crys said throwing her hands up. Everyone else came back into the room and they all headed up to the cars. Before Michael got into Adam's car he gave Crystal a long satisfying kiss.

"Stay safe" He whispered.

"You to" She replied getting into the driver's seat. She saw Ash and Cassie kissing by his car so she beeped at them.

"You two are so cute!" Ash looked up at her and glared.

"Shut up!" He shouted getting into the Cadillac.

"Where's Samandriel?" Alastair said from the back seat.

"I have no clue" They waited for a few minutes and saw him talking to Balthazar.

"GET YOUR ANGELIC ASS IN THE CAR!" She shouted at him. He sighed and got into the passenger seat.

"I'm warning you both, if you dent or leave any mark on this car I will kill you" Crys threatened, they nodded and sat back into the black leather. They began the 7hour journey to Ohio in the Mustang following the Impala. After an hour of listening to Alastair sing the offspring Samandriel took his voice away.

"What he was annoying"

"Actually it was rather good" Sami sighed and gave him back his voice leaning on the window to sleep. Crys looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at Alastair who was also trying to sleep against the window. Another hour passed and both Alastair and Sami were passed out in the back seat Sami having moved there to have more room. Crystal was humming a song Ash used to sing to her when she felt someone beside her.

"That was beautiful darling" A familiar deep British voice said from the passenger seat. She got a fright and swerved the car into the guardrails causing them to flip over a couple of times. She could hear screaming from the back seat of the car as she hit her head of the steering wheel. Crystal was dazed and felt blood trickling down her forehead. She realized after a couple of minutes that they were upside down and there was smoke coming from the engine. She unclipped her seat belt and crawled into the backseat to get the other two. Samandriel and Alastair were both unconscious hanging upside down.

"Damit" She cursed when she realized Samandriel's belt was stuck she unclipped Alastair's belt and laid him down against the window. She pulled Alastair's knife out of his pocket and cut the belt holding Sami up snapping it so she could get him down. Once she got them both down she kicked the car door open and dragged them out onto the road which was clear of cars. She checked to see if they were breathing then slapped herself when she remembered they can't die from a car crash. 20 minutes passed before Alastair took in a deep breath shooting upright. He latched himself around Crystal's neck and asked what happened.

"Crowley appeared in the front seat and caused me to crash" She looked at her car with tears in her eyes.

"It was just a car" Alastair rolled his eyes.

"No it was my baby!" She shouted waking Samandriel.

"Right can't you just repair the car?" Samandriel asked hopefully. Alastair nodded and clicked his fingers fixing the car to look brand new.

"BABY!" Crys shouted limping over and hugging the car roof. She cast a spell on the car to keep Demons (Crowley) out.

"We are about half an hour behind the others. How have they not noticed we aren't behind them anymore?" Alastair questioned getting in between Sami and Crys in the front seat.

"They are probably shouting at each other"

"Well they are probably shouting at Lucifer" Samandriel laughed.

"Yeah come on before the car crashing demon comes back" Crys chuckled getting in behind the wheel again.

"Can we stop at a motel we need sleep?" Sami asked yawning.

"Sure next one we see and we'll get some dinner at a diner" Crys replied ruffling his hair.

"Good" Alastair murmured leaning his head on Crystal's shoulder.

"Aww" Sami cooed patting his head.

"Shut up Sami" They both replied. An hour later they pulled into a motel and saw Ash's (Death's) Cadillac parked outside a room.

"Sami you go get the room I'll see if Ash and Gabe are in there and take Ali with you" They nodded and went to reception while Crys went to the room the Cadillac was parked outside. She knocked three times on the door and heard someone fall of a bed and someone laughing. Gabriel answered the door and smiled at Crys until he saw the cut on her head.

"Hey Crys what happened your head?"

"Crowley happened" She muttered waving at Ash snapping her fingers making the cut heal and the blood disappear.

"What do you mean?"

"He popped into the passenger seat, scared the crap outta me and made me crash the car. They boys were unconscious for half an hour before they woke up"

"Where are they now?"

"Getting a room for the night. Are you guys the only ones that stopped?" She saw Ash move to the bathroom and heard the shower turn on.

"Yeah Ash wanted a bed and shower and I wanted to watch Dr. Sexy MD " He smirked waggling his eyebrows.

"Right I'm gonna go get the boys and leave you to your shit TV show" Crys laughed heading to wait by the car, before she left Ash popped his head out of the bathroom and shouted to her.

"Aamon got a call from Azrael he got out and is with Death healing!"

"Ok!" She shouted back to him.

"Night Crys" Gabriel shouted.

"Night Gabe" She shouted back watching the girl at reception attempt to flirt with Samandriel. She could make out Alastair saying something then pointing to her making the girl give her a glare. She cocked her head to the side and Sami looked pale. She moved around to the other side of the car to get there bags when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her back into someone's chest. She giggled as a pair of lips latched themselves onto her neck kissing her sensitive spots.

"Michael!" She giggled.

"Mhmm" He replied nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Bishop, Adam and Castiel?"

"I got bored and Adam was asking ridiculous questions about the bible plus I missed you" He murmured. She turned around in his grip and leaned up to kiss his lips passionately.

"I missed you to but you have to stay with Bishop and the others and put up with Adam's ridiculous questions whether you like it or not" She said between kisses. He pouted and kissed her one last time before disappearing back to his designated car. A couple of minutes later Alastair came out laughing and Sami came out looking a bit pale.

"What happened?"

"The girl behind the desk offered to take Sami out for a 'good time' so I told her he was with you then she saw you with Michael and gave Sami her number saying 'Think about my offer sugar she's not worth it' while nodding at you" He chuckled. Crys laughed and patted Sami's back before sending a death glare to the receptionist who looked a bit frightened when she saw her glare aimed at her.

"Poor Sami" Her phone began playing 'Dance with the devil' signalling Lucifer was calling.

"Yes?" She answered.

"_Just called to make sure you three are still alive" _His voice echoed.

"Yep all good over here Ash and Gabe are alright as well there at the same motel as us, though Michael might soon die of boredom or he'll kill Adam one of those" Lucifer barked a laugh over the phone.

"_I feel as though I should send someone to rescue him" _

"Nah he'll live…..I hope"

"_Right we're 10 minutes away from you 5__ so how about we get some dinner cause I think Dean is suffering from pie withdrawal" _

"Sounds good were in room 9 just look for the mustang" She replied giggling.

"_Should I call the others and tell them to meet us there or just leave them to Adam's rants?" _

"Nah I think you should give Michael something to look forward to don't ya think?" She said opening the door to their room.

"_Ohh please you just wanna get Michael alone" _

"That's exactly what I want Luci. Tell me you don't want the same with Kate?" She smirked sitting on one of the beds leaving Sami and Alastair to fight over the other one.

"_You really aren't afraid to speak your mind are you?" _Sam's voice echoed.

"Nope if you knew me I have revealed a lot worse right Luci?"

"_It's true"_

"_So you answer any question honestly?"_ Kate asked.

"Yep pretty much I don't get embarrassed easily" She laughed.

"_So if I was to ask worst place you've had sex?" _Dean questioned.

"Lucifer's room in heaven"

"…_.You did what in my room…."_

"Wouldn't be the first time you should have seen Joshua's face when he found out we had sex in his garden" She could hear Dean and Sam laughing while Lucifer and Kate remained silent.

"_Ok you can question her later just keep an eye on the road dad!" _Kate said.

"See ya in a few" She said hanging up watching Alastair conjure himself a bed.

"Can't you two just share your siblings" Samandriel asked eyeing Alastair's bed.

"No I don't like sharing" Alastair mumbled into his pillow.

"Ok everyone is meeting here and were gonna go to the local diner for some dinner" Crys said heading for the showers. Once she locked the bathroom door she turned on the shower and stripped of her clothes stepping under the warm water. She snapped her fingers and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner appeared on the rail. She finished washing her hair and wrapped a towel around her waist ready to get out. Crys pulled back the curtain and shrieked when she saw Michael grinning sheepishly at her from his place on the counter.

"You really like to sneak up on people don't you" She commented chucking a spare towel at him.

"Yep plus it's funny" He chuckled.

"Why are you here this time?" She asked clicking her fingers making her hair dry instantly.

"Adam was getting on my last nerve then Lucifer called saying for everyone to meet here so I took that as an opportunity to escape Adam's ranting, then I appeared here a couple of seconds ago to scare you" He smirked.

"Aww and I though you really missed me" She fake pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ehh it's between escaping Adam and missing you" He joked hopping down off the counter.

"Lucifer offered to send you help but I said you'd last 10 more minutes without killing anyone or anything" She smirked stepping closer to him.

"So you wanted to leave me there!" He faked hurt.

"Yep"

"That hurts" He pouted sticking his bottom lip out.

"Well you still have 5 more hours to go in the car with them so good luck with that" She giggled as he grabbed her hips pulling her all the way to him.

"Why can't you swap me for Samandriel?" He muttered.

"Because Sami is quite and he and Alastair actually get along unlike the both of you" She replied placing her hand on his chest.

"Then leave Alastair with Adam and Bishop" He suggested.

"Nah he might kill one of them"

"But I don't like it in that car" He whined.

"Tough blame Ash"

"How come we get separated and Lucifer and Kate get to stay together?" He wondered.  
"Once again blame Ash. What arrangement would you have made?"

"I would have put us alone" He said huskily dipping his head down capturing her lips with his. She opened her mouth to him making the kiss deeper and began to grind her hips against his making him moan until a knock at the door interrupted them.

"These doors are paper thin guys" Lucifer's voice said laughing.

"I hate him" Michael whispered nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"I heard that" He replied.

"Luci you are suck a cock-block" Gabriel chuckled.

"He gets that from his father" Crys shouted back into them causing Michael to laugh. He kissed her again before zapping himself back into the room to the others.

"There's a reason I separated you two" Ash said glaring at him.

"Is there a reason you left Lucifer and Kate together?" Crys said appearing beside Michael in ripped jeans and a Guns N' Roses t-shirt.

"Yeah but I put them with overprotective father and uncle" He replied earning a scowl from Lucifer and Kate.

"Not cool" Kate said shaking her head.

"I'm surprised you didn't put yourself with Cassie" Michael said wrapping an arm around Crys' waist.

"And get killed by Lucifer? I like living" He replied laughing.

"I would have done more than just killed you" Lucifer threatened.

"Threats don't work on me plus I'm older that you" Ash smirked sticking his tongue out childishly. Lucifer just glared at him more until the others walked into the room Adam first.

"Thanks for giving us directions Mike" He glared at the eldest angel.

"My bad I got occupied" He shrugged.

"Yeah with my sister" Ash muttered under his breath.

"Yes with your sister, we were busy until someone interrupted us" He replied glaring at Lucifer.

"Can we go now I'm starving" Alastair whined.

"For once I agree with him I need pie" Dean said heading out the door to the Impala to wait for the others.

"Come on before Dean drives off without us" Sam sighed dragging Kate out the door.

"Can I ride with you guys? Getting back in that car is like watching jersey shore" Michael pleaded. Crys and Samandriel laughed and nodded.

"I call shotgun!" Alastair shouted zapping into the front seat.

"How is he hells number 1 torturer?" Lucifer questioned.

"He has the mind of a 10 year old, Damien is the exact same" Crys laughed. When they looked back to the mustang they noticed a teenage boy around 14 sitting beside Alastair wearing a toga like outfit. Crys saw him and froze.

"Oh dear god no" She muttered.

"What? Who is that?" Michael asked pointing to the other kid. The boy opened the driver's window and stuck his head out of it.

"Hey Crystal my dad said I had to stay here with you guys for a few weeks!" He shouted to her. She face palmed and stalked over to the car Michael and Sami hot on her heals.

"Why?!"

"Cause my dad's no fun plus I love you guys"

"Great another kid!" Michael sighed throwing his hands up.

"Oh he's worse that a kid and guess what he's your half-brother" Crys mumbled catching both Michael and Sami's attention as she shoved him over to the middle so she could sit behind the wheel.

"What now?"

"Yeah this is Jesus Christ my annoying cousin" She explained hitting her head off the steering wheel while the angels got into the back seat.

"So he's Jesus Christ our half-brother yet he's your cousin" Samandriel recapped.

"Yes we hold no relation to angels only Jesus and his sister" Alastair finished as they pulled into the diner and parked beside the Impala.

"Sister?"

"Yeah she's best friends with Cassie her name is Amy" Alastair said while Jesus zapped out of the car and sat on the hood.

"Why is he A) 14 and B) wearing a toga" Michael asked.

"He chose that age and he likes toga's you're just lucky he's not wearing that stupid crown of thorns" Crys sighed getting out of the car.

"Please change your outfit you look ridiculous" She hissed at him. He sighed and changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Now can we go inside?" He asked running into the diner and sitting beside Cassie.

"Why is he here?" Ash asked Alastair.

"Long story" Crys mumbled sitting opposite him, Cassie and Jesus with Michael and Alastair. They ordered there food ignoring the rest of the groups weird questioning stares. When Lucifer saw Jesus he faced palmed and his behind his menu.

"Hey Luci!" He shouted over to the fallen angel at the table beside them.

"J.C leave poor Lucifer alone" Ash reasoned with him.

"So who does he ride with?" Everyone on the table looked to Crystal and Alastair.

"No he's your cousin as well you are not dumping him on us" Crys pleaded. Ash gave her his best puppy dog look and she caved.

"Damn dad for teaching you that" She cursed while Jesus and Alastair hi-fived.

"Oh and dad said to tell you he found uncle Rip and he got his money" Jesus said taking a bite out of his burger.

"Yay" Ash said sarcastically.

"Hey can I drive the Cadillac the rest of the way?" Crys asked Ash who shrugged and handed her the keys.

"Awesome by the way can we take Michael with us I will go insane with those two in the same car" She said pointing to Ali and J.C.

"You have Sami"

"Still I need someone to have a proper conversation with… Damn I miss Balthazar right about now"

"Fine but you are risking Bishop, Adam and Castiel's safety if they find the right warehouse" Ash said sipping his drink.

"They have an angel and a half archangel in that car I think there pretty safe" Michael stated looking over at their table. Kate looked over from the table beside them and remembered their earlier conversation.

"Hey what's the weirdest question someone's asked you?" She asked Crys who thought about it for a moment.

"Have you seen Gabriel's horn" She replied making Lucifer choke on his drink and Kate giggle.

"Why'd you wanna know?" Ash asked wrapping his arm around Cassie's shoulder.

"Cause Crys said she would answer any question honestly no matter what it was" Lucifer replied.

"Right" Ash went back to eating his dinner while Kate questioned Crys.

"Funniest thing you did?"

"Kill all the dinosaurs then blame it on Raphael and Metatron" She replied popping a fry in her mouth.

"Ehh best place you had sex?" Ash and Michael both stared at them for a moment.

"Hmm heavens garden" Ash glared at Michael who whistled innocently looking around the room.

"How many angels have you had sex with?"

"Two"

"Which ones?"

"Michael and….I'd rather not say"

"You said any question"

"Yeah but you won't like the answer" Kate looked confused for a minute then looked to Lucifer who was staring at the floor then she put two and two together.

"Ohh…."

"Yeah not my best moment actually it was in the cage and I was shit faced drunk" She replied.

"How did you get drunk in the cage?" Michael questioned.

"It's called stealing my uncle's holy wine while he was doing something else"

"Ahh hey didn't Gabriel get blamed for that?" He asked Lucifer who nodded.

"I think so"

"I blamed a lot of stuff on Gabe and Raphael" Crys smirked. Making Michael grin and pull her closer to him.

"That's my girl" He murmured when he kissed the top of her head.

"One last question" Kate said pulling her attention away from Michael.

"Go on?"

"Where did you get that scar on your stomach?" She froze and placed a hand over her stomach.

"Don't" Ash said firmly frightening Kate a bit.

"Why?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Just drop it Lucifer!" Ash almost shouted while Crystal remained silent.

"Just a question" Kate muttered she noticed Ash's eyes flash dark red before they returned to normal.

"Just leave it ok?" Michael said gently.

"Fine" Kate and Lucifer sighed getting up to pay for their meal. Ash gave Crys a small smile before grabbing the keys to the mustang and leaving with Cassie back to the motel. Michael gave the boys the key to the Cadillac and told them to wait in it. Crys sighed and stood up ready to go.

"You have to tell them sooner or they will all ask the same question" Michael said softly pulling her into a hug.

"I know it's just hard to talk about you're the only I've told" She murmured into his chest.

"I know it is but when you're ready ok?" She nodded and they both went back out to the car where the boys were fighting over the front seat with Sami scowling in the back.

"You staying in our room tonight?" She asked Michael on the way back to the motel.

"Yep" He replied popping the 'P'.

"So Alastair you and Jesus have to share a bed" She grinned evilly as the two boys groaned in protest.

"Can't J stay with Ash?" Ali moaned hitting his head against the window.

"Unless you want him to watch Ash and Cassie having sex then no he's staying with you in your bed" Crys smirked at their reaction.

"EWW!" They exclaimed making the others laugh. Once they reached the motel they all got settled into their bed while Ali and Jesus stared fussing and kicking each other.

"Oi! Enough over there!" Michael said sternly making both boys shut up. He crawled into the bed behind Crys wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her tight against his chest. She turned around and nuzzled her face into his bare chest before kissing up his chest, neck and jaw until she reached his lips. He cupped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss while her tongue explored his mouth clashing with his own.

"Give it a rest over there people are trying to sleep!" Samandriel's voice said making them both laugh and settle down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of Alastair and Jesus arguing echoed around the room while Crys stared at the ceiling.

"Shh you'll wake Crys shes not a morning person!" Alastair whispered.

"Too late" Crys growled sitting up.

"Crap" J said pulling on a jacket.

"Yeah crap, you two are coming with me right now" She said grabbing the scruff of their jackets dragging them out the door. She walked a few doors down and stopped at number 4. Crys knocked loudly on the door and heard mumbling on the other side. Ash opened the door looking like death.

"What. Do. You. Want!" He hissed glaring at her. She held up both boys and shoved them into his room.

"You have them till we're going I need sleep" She groaned while J and Alastair jumped on the spare bed and began fighting over it. He sighed and nodded closing the door, she could hear him and Cassie shouting at the boys before she left. She went back to her room and crawled back into the bed beside Michael who was still asleep.

"Are they gone?" Samandriel murmured sitting up.

"Yep I left them with Ash and Cassie for the rest of the morning so we can get some proper sleep" She replied into her pillow.

"Thank dad I haven't slept with them arguing all night"

"Same I just stared at the ceiling until I had enough"

"How can Michael sleep through that?" He asked amazed.

"He's a deep sleeper" They both went and tried to get some sleep when Lucifer decided to pop into the room.

"GET OUT!" Crys and Sami shouted at him pointing to the door.

"No get up Dean called an emergency group meeting or something" He replied crossing his arms.

"Fuck Dean's group meeting tell him to shove it where the sun don't shine" Sami hissed glaring at him.

"Well you two aren't morning people" He huffed.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock we spent the whole fucking night listening to Jesus and Alastair arguing over which celebrities are hot" Crys said scowling.

"Right well I still have to bring you there so let's go"

"No!" They groaned.

"Yes it will only last a few minutes" He pleaded.

"Uggh fine" Sami said zapping himself to Dean's room.

"I'll wake Michael and meet you in a few" Crys mumbled, Lucifer smirked and disappeared. She looked at Michael and put her hand on the side of his face, she leant down and kissed him gently.

"Michael wake the fuck up" She murmured kissing him again, he groaned and sat up sleepily.

"What?" He asked.

"Lucifer said to get to Dean's room now" She replied. He nodded and zapped them both into the room where everyone was waiting for them and Ash. Everyone looked at them weirdly and when Ash walked in with Cassie and the boys he was confused.

"Why is Michael shirtless and Sami wearing only boxers?" He asked pointing to them

"Well Lucifer didn't say we had to be dressed" Sami said leaning against Crystal. Ash looked to Crys who was wearing a long dress shirt and was falling asleep against Sami.

"Why are we here? We actually need sleep" Crys mumbled nuzzling into Samandriel's side.

"We got a call from Garth he said there's a case nearby and he wants a couple of us to take it" Sam explained earning him a death glare from Sami and Crys.

"You woke us up over a fucking case!" Crys hissed.

"Well someone has to take it"

"Sami zap us back to the room I need sleep not a case" She said almost passing out. She looked at Sami who had his eyes half closed. He nodded and snapped his fingers making them appear in a different motel room.

"Sami where are we?" Crys asked looking at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I dunno it has beds so it's good enough for me" He replied lying on the bed closest to the door. She shrugged and crawled into the bed and quickly fell asleep. A couple of hours later they both woke up and properly took in their surroundings.

"I am so confused to where we are right now" Sami said looking out the window.

"What do you see?"

"Sand lots of sand" He replied pulling back the curtain.

"Sand?"

"Yeah, hey is that Chuck?" He exclaimed pointing to a figure that was passed out on a bench.

"Holy crap it is" Crys said running out to him. They noticed he was clutching a bottle of alcohol to his chest and was humming the lyrics to halleluiah.

"Ehh Chuck?" Crys said poking him with a stick she found beside the bench.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Why are you on a bench?"

"God left me here" He laughed drunkenly.

"Damit where in Mexico" Crys cursed.

"Ok so should we zap him back with us or just leave him here?" Sami whispered. Chuck sprang up and hugged Crys around the waist.

"Please don't leave me here its hell!" He pleaded. Crys and Sami looked to each other then back to Chuck.

"Ok Chuck we're gonna bring you back to your house that sound good?" She reasoned detaching him from her waist.

"THANK YOU!" He exclaimed.

"How long have you been here?" Sami asked.

"Over a day at least God was nice enough to leave me liquor" He held up the empty bottle.

"Ok I'll zap him back you get back to the others" Sami sighed, Crys nodded and he zapped her back into Dean and Sam's room where everyone was gathered again.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Ash shouted.

"Sami zapped us to a motel in Mexico but on the Brightside we found Chuck passed out on a bench" She explained.

"You found God passed out on a bench?" Sam chuckled.

"No God left Chuck's body but left him in Mexico where we found him. Sami's bringing him back to his house as we speak"

"You seem better" Cassie commented.

"Yes probably because I got sleep" She glared at Alastair and Jesus who smirked from beside Cassie. After they all went back to their rooms to pack they were ready to hit the road the rest of the way to Ohio. Sami unfortunately was stuck in the back seat of the Cadillac beside Alastair and Jesus who were playing eye-spy.

"This is worse than being in a car with Adam!" Michael said leaning his head against the dashboard. He suddenly got a great idea, he reached back and touched two fingers to Jesus's head making his disappear.

"Where'd J go?" Ali questioned.

"I dunno" Michael said innocently. A couple of seconds passed then Crystal's phone went off with Adam calling.

"Yes Adam?" She answered.

"_Why is your annoying cousin in the back seat of my car?" _He asked. Crystal shot a look to Michael who was smirking.

"I have no idea maybe he wanted your company?"

"_Take him back he is confusing Castiel" _

"No he needs bonding time with his angelic family so you have him for the next 3 hours so good luck" Crys said hanging up the phone.

"You left Jesus with Castiel?" Samandriel asked Michael from the backseat.

"He was annoying" He defended. He looked back and saw Alastair scowling at him.

"You really don't like me do you?"

"No" He mumbled.

"Why don't you like him?" Sami asked curiously tilting his head.

"Well for one he's fucking my sister" Michael smirked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Language Alastair! And you stop provoking him" She said to Michael.

"But it's fun" He pouted.

"He hates all that crap it makes him really uncomfortable so he doesn't need to know what we get up to!" She said scowling at him. Michael turned around and gave and evil smile to Alastair who looked nervous.

"Ohh really?"

"Yes" She secretly smirked.

"When we stop at the next motel we are getting our own room" He whispered seductively to Crys while Alastair looked horrified.

"Definitely" She whispered back to him so the others couldn't hear her making him smirk.

"Ya know if we just leave Sami and Ali on the side of the road or zap them somewhere else we could have some fun now?" Michael said huskily making Sami and Ali look horrified.

"Hmm now that you mention it…" Crys trailed off in though.

"HELL NO!" Alastair exclaimed. Crys and Michael broke out laughing while Sami patted Alastair shoulder in a comforting matter. Alastair dug out his phone and called Ash.

"_What?"_

"Help us they won't stop taking about sex!" He exclaimed.

"_Who _won't_ stop talking about what?" _Ash asked confused.

"Michael and Crys won't stop talking about having sex!" Ash was silent for a few minutes while they could hear Gabriel laughing beside him.

"_Put me on loud speaker….Crys, Michael leave him alone I am not putting up with his whining!" _He said sternly.

"We were just joking god what are you my mom?" Crys said.

"Maybe you were joking" Michael muttered.

"_I feel sorry for Sami and Alastair right now" _Gabriel laughed.

"I don't" Michael said looking back at them.

"_Just stop and why is Jesus annoying Cas, Bishop and Adam?"_

"Cause he was annoying us" Crys replied.

"_Huh you two are impossible" _Ash sighed.

"We try"

"_Goodbye" _Ash said hanging up the phone before anyone got a chance to respond.

"Just so were clear you two are getting a separate motel room tonight" Michael said addressing the two in the back seat.

"Yep" Crys agreed. An hour later Sami took over the driving with Alastair in the passenger seat and Crys and Michael in the back.

"Why is he driving again?" Michael asked.

"Cause I needed a break" Crys replied leaning against his shoulder.

"Right… Hey Sami can you lower down the music a bit?" Sami shook his head and hired it up almost full volume.

"I'm going to kill them" Michael scowled.

"Wanna freak em out?" Crys whispered, he smirked while nodding his head. Crys leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. Neither Sami nor Alastair noticed them so Crys moved onto Michael's lap straddling him as he gripped her hips tight. Michael kissed down her jaw to her neck where he nipped at the sensitive skin biting down gently leaving a mark. Crys moaned and began to grind her hips against his for friction. Alastair made the mistake of looking back and froze horrified.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted. Sami looked in the rear view mirror and slammed his foot down on the breaks almost making the Impala crash into the bumper.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Sami shouted.

"Annoying you two" Crys smirked climbing off Michael who was grinning.

"That is something we don't want to see especially if we're fucking driving!" Alastair said turning to face the front.

"Why are we stopped?" Michael asked as if nothing happened.

"I was not going to continue driving knowing you two were about to have sex" They continued arguing until Lucifer tapped on the window.

"Why the hell are you stopped?" He asked looking at them all.

"Cause your brother couldn't keep it in his pants" Alastair muttered glaring at Michael who just rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah we were driving then I look back and those two were going at it" Alastair shrieked horrified. Lucifer looked to Michael who was smirking, and then he looked to Crys who shrugged.

"See that's why Ash kept you two separated" He said scowling.

"Yeah well we haven't done it in two days Luci so shut it" Crys snapped.

"Right good luck with them guys" Lucifer said before running back to the Impala.

"Couldn't you have waited till we got to a motel" Sami whined.

"No" They both replied.

"Does this car have a divider or something?" Alastair questioned.

"No this is Death's car not a limo" Crys replied.

"This is going to be a long 4 hours" Sami sighed. The rest of the drive went by with arguing, shouting, music blaring, Jesus zapping back into the car and more shouting. Finally they reached Ohio and pulled into a motel to get ready to check out the warehouse.

"Ok Sami you Alastair and Jesus stay here and wait for the others me and Michael will check the warehouse for Crowley" Crys said loading her gun and pocketing a demon knife which Azrael made.

"Why do I have to babysit?" He asked.

"Cause if we do find Crowley it will be dangerous and I don't want you three getting hurt" She replied, Sami sighed and nodded.

"Right back in an hour" Michael said as he placed his hand on Crys' shoulder zapping them to the warehouse. The scoped the outside of the building noticing a door open and a man come outside to light a cigarette.

"That a Demon?" Michael asked.

"I can't tell it's too dark" She replied looking through her binoculars.

"Should we call the others?" She asked him.

"Nah let's get inside and look around" He said moving slowly towards the man and door. They slipped passed the guy and started walking through the old building looking for any demonic signs. They were rounding a corner when they heard a scream echo the corridors.

"Ehh Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you zap outta here" Crys said worriedly.

"No. Damit he has Enochian sigils warded against me" He cursed.

"Great so your basically human here" She huffed.

"Basically" They continued forward and arrived at a door where they heard two voices arguing.

"Bet you one of them is Crowley" Michael said turning to face her. Crys was about to reply when she saw Michael's gaze fixated on something behind her.

"There's someone behind me isn't there?" He nodded and they were both hit over the head with a pipe knocking them unconscious. They both woke up tied to chairs facing each other.

"Well look who's finally awake" Crowley said from behind Michael.

"You are dead. Nobody makes me crash my car and lives" Crys hissed.

"Really we got captured, hit over the head and tied to chairs and you're holding a grudge for him crashing your car?" Michael rolled his eyes.

"Hey I love my car" She looked to her left and saw a boy around 19 barely conscious tied to a chair.

"Who the hell is that?" She asked.

"Kevin Tran prophet of the lord" Crowley said moving around to the poor fella.

"Release us now Crowley!" Michael demanded struggling against his restraints.

"Nah maybe I can get some information out of heavens most powerful archangels" He smirked evilly leaving the room.

"The hell is he talking about?" Crys said confused. A man wearing a lab coat came in a few seconds later with a helmet like thing.

"What's that thing?" She asked Michael who was looking nervous.

"It will extract information form deep inside your angelic heads" The doctor smiled looking between them.

"Bet ya 10 bucks ya can't get info outta me" Crys smirked at the man who raised his eyebrow. He shrugged and secured the helmet thing on her head while she smiled reassuringly at Michael and Kevin who was now fully conscious. The doctor began twisting different knobs which drilled needle like drills into her skull. She hissed at the pain as he kept twisting it.

"I don't understand?" The man said confused.

"What's supposed to happen?" She asked Michael who shrugged.

"Something's not right" The man said nervously.

"Well doc looks like you owe me 10 bucks" She joked.

"Don't go anywhere, not like you can if you wanted to" He said attempting a joke leaving the room to find Crowley.

"Hmm they do realise I'm not an angel right?" Michael shook his head.

"These straps are Enochian you should be able to break out of them"

"Yeah I haven't mastered zapping yet I barely made it back from Mexico" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey do you think Crowley would mind if we borrowed some restraints I could think of something we could use them for?" She smirked suggestively at him.

"Yeah not the time to be making sex comments guys" Kevin said speaking for the first time.  
"Crap I forgot he was there" Crys said looking at him.

"Do you think Alastair will tell the others we're missing?" Michael asked.

"No he probably thinks were having sex in another motel"

_Back with Alastair, Jesus and Samandriel_

"They've been gone over an hour should we tell the others?" Samandriel suggested.

"Nah you heard them in the car they probably got another room for the night" Alastair reassured him.

"Yeah maybe" Sami muttered.

"There a horsemen and an archangel they'll be fine" Jesus said channel surfing.

_Back at the warehouse_

"Ok so how do we get out of these straps" Crys wondered aloud.

"Can't you just make them burst into flames or something?" Michael asked.

"I can try melting them" She said creating blue flames from her hands and letting them engulf her wrists and arms. The three of them watches as the restraints slowly melted onto the floor.

"Whoa" Kevin awed.

"Thank god for Azrael" She muttered unstrapping her waist and ankles.

"Great now untie me please" Michael exclaimed.

"Hmm I prefer you tied up" She joked unstrapping his wrists and torso, Kevin rolled his eyes while she moved over and untied him.

"Can we please go now before they come back?" He pleaded clutching his hand where a finger had been cut off.

"I'll fix that for you later Kev now where's the stupid tablet thingy" She asked looking around.

"Over there" He pointed to a slab of rock.

"That's it I thought it would be bigger?" Michael picked it up putting it in his inside pocket on his jacket.

"Are you going to remove that helmet?" Kevin asked pointing to it.

"Later now let's get the hell outta here before dumb and dumber come back, which reminds me he owes me 10 bucks" She muttered breaking the window with her elbow. They began to crawl out the small window praying they wouldn't be caught again. Once Crys made it through she fell the rest of the way with a yelp and felt something pierce through her hand.

"Hey Michael look I'm Jesus" She laughed holding up her hand which had a 9 inch nail sticking out of her palm.

"Holy crap that could get infected!" Kevin exclaimed.

"So it's funny which is what matters… I am so gonna insult Jesus when we get back to him and the others" She said standing up. Michael sighed and placed a hand on either of their shoulders zapping them back to the motel. They arrived in the kitchen area on top of each other.

"Oww Michael get off!" Crys shouted trying to push Michael off her.

"I would if there wasn't a prophet on me!" He replied shoving Kevin to the floor.

"Oww you guys are so mean!" He whined. Alastair looked up from talking on the phone.

"Nah it's ok there back and they have the prophet with them…yep see ya soon" He said hanging up the phone.

"Thanks for rescuing us bro" Crys exclaimed.

"What's on your head?"

"It's a new look called getting screws drilled into my skull by creepy demon doctors" She replied sitting down.

"Are you gonna remove it?"

"No it hurts" She pouted.

"Hey Ali look I'm Jesus" She said showing him her hand.

"Pfft Hahaha Jesus is gonna be pissed off at you" He laughed.

"Where's Samandriel?" Michael asked going over to Crys.

"Gone to get dinner with Jesus"

"Can you please explain to me who you people are!" Kevin asked running his hand under the tap.

"I'm Alastair that's my older sister Crystal and that's her douchbag boyfriend Michael" Alastair said glaring at Michael.

"Ohh get over it already we didn't crash!" Michael said running a hand over his face.

"Yeah well me and Sami are scarred for life!" Crystal laughed and didn't notice Michael grip the nail.

"OWW!" She shouted as he pulled it out.

"Aww now how to I mock Jesus?" She pouted.

"What exactly are you people?" Kevin asked sitting down shakily.

"I'm a horseman and so is Alastair and Michael is an archangel and we were sent by the Winchesters and Co to rescue you and the stupid slab of rock" Crys said fiddling with the helmet.

"Hey Michael can you remove this thing please?" He nodded and slowly began unscrewing the knobs.

"Oww that hurts so bad, Alastair could you heal Kevin's hand please?" Alastair nodded and moved over to Kevin who held out his fingerless hand for him to heal. Samandriel and Jesus chose that minute to walk through the door.

"Wow what the hell happened to you?" Jesus laughed at Crys.

"Once again Crowley happened" She muttered.

"So you found him how did it go?"

"Well we got knocked out then woke up strapped to chairs where a creepy doctor put this thing on my head and screwed it into my skull thinking I was an angel. I managed to use a trick Azrael taught me to break out of my restraints and free us all. Then we went out the window and I fell out of it landing on a 9 inch nail, and then proceeded to say I was Jesus. Finally we landed in the kitchen in a dog pile with me on the bottom and here we are" Crys explained taking a deep breath in.

"We were gone over 3 hours and you never thought to send a search party?" Michael questioned removing the last screw from the helmet.

"Ehh Alastair said you guys were probably having sex in another hotel" Samandriel said setting down the food.

"See I told you so!" She said to Michael who firmly pulled the helmet off and set it on the table.

"Ouch!" Cry shrieked rubbing her head.

"So did you get the tablet?" Sami asked drinking his coffee. Michael nodded and removed the rock from his jacket.

"I thought it would be bigger than that?"

"I know!" Crystal exclaimed.

"How's Kevin's hand doing?" Michael asked Alastair.

"All done" Kevin looked at his hand and smiled when his finger was back.

"Where are the others?"

"On their way Lucifer and Dean forced them to stop in a diner for pie" Sami mumbled.

"Lucifer has spent too much time around Dean" Michael said sitting on the bed.

"Wait Lucifer as in the Devil?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Yep don't worry he's nicer than holier-than-thou over there" Alastair smirked pointing to Michael.

"Do you want another car recap Ali?" Crystal threatened moving over to Michael.

"NO!" He and Sami shouted.

"Then stop insulting Michael"

"Douchbag" He muttered under his breath making Jesus laugh. The first group to arrive were Adam's, then Sariel's, and then Ash, Gabriel and finally Lucifer and the Impala.

"I'm going to get us a room" Michael whispered to Crys before heading out to reception.

"How did you get out of the restraints?" Aamon asked Crys when Michael left. Crystal smirked and made the blue flame appear again.

"Why didn't we think of that?" He said creating a purple flame.

"Because I'm smarter than both you and Azrael" She laughed.

"Whoa you can do that too?" Kevin said sitting beside them mesmerized by the colours.

"Yep me, Crys and Azrael can do it Ash and Alastair never bothered to learn it. I can create a purple flame, Crys a blue one and Azrael a normal one" Aamon replied making it disappear. Aamon began showing Kevin a few other tricks he could do like making Dean's pie disappear before he ate it. Michael came back a few minutes later with their room key and nobody noticed them leaving.

"Huh they really care don't they" Michael joked once they got inside.

"Yeah I don't think they'd notice if Crowley was sitting among them chatting" She replied lying down on the bed. She smirked as Michael settled between her legs and kissed her neck up to her lips. She gladly opened her mouth to him when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entry. Their tongues clashed for dominance while Michael removed his jacket and Crys removed hers. Michael broke the kiss and lifted her shirt above her head discarding it behind him then proceeded to remove his shirt. Crys ran her hands over his chest and abs making him shudder above her. He removed her bra and took a nipple into his mouth teasing her with his teeth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he detached from her breast and kissed down her torso to her hips. He undid her jeans and slid them down her legs along with her panties leaving her naked beneath him. He looked up at her with lust filled eyes before dipping his head down and thrusting his tongue into her wet core.

"Mhmm Michael" She moaned biting her bottom lip as she fisted her hands into his dirty blond hair. He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with 3 fingers making her arch her back. He roughly licked her sensitive clit, she gasped and moaned loudly. Michael kissed back up her stomach kissing her scar that went up along her stomach stopping just above her breasts, neck, jaw and lips kissing her passionately. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her while forcing his tongue into her mouth. She shook as her orgasm took over her and came on his fingers when he gave a deep thrust. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean while she came down from her peek. Michael undid his belt and slipped out of his jeans and boxers revealing his hard cock. He kissed her hard and lined himself up at her entrance before slowly pushing into her giving her time to adjust to his impressive length. She moaned and bucked her hips against his to get him moving. Michael began with slow teasing thrusts to start with then they turned to rough deep thrusts.

"Fuck Michael…. Michael!" Crystal moaned as he hit her g-spot during every thrust. She felt him slip something cold and metal on her wrist and when she looked down she saw a silver bracelet with weird sigils carved into it.

"Michael what is that?" She panted. He stopped thrusting and looked at her.

"That my dear Crystal is a bracelet which forces the wearer to hold off on their orgasm till I take it off" She looked at him and glared.

"Take it off" She growled.

"No I wanna have fun with it" He smirked kissing her again while she tried to pry the bracelet off her wrist.

"There's no point only I can take it off" He whispered.

"Evil bastard" She mumbled against his lips making him grin. He started thrusting harder and faster while he built up his own orgasm. Crystal could feel her orgasm building and started writhing and squirming beneath him. Michael gave a few more deep thrusts and came inside her.

"Fuck Crystal!" He shouted leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Turn over" He commanded, she shook her head 'no' so he gripped her hips tightly.

"I said turn over" He growled against her ear. She nodded and flipped herself over so she was lying on her stomach. He dipped his fingers into her core getting his fingers wet. He then parted her ass cheeks and gently pressed the wet fingers into her hole making her moan into the pillow. He parted his fingers stretching her hole so it would hurt less. When he pulled out she whimpered at the loss, he lifted her hips so she was kneeling on the bed bent over doggy style. He slicked his cock in his cum to use it as a lubricant, he then used his thumbs and parted her cheeks so he could line himself up. She shouted in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he pushed himself into her gently, then he began to thrust hard into her hitting her prostate dead on every time. She arched her back and gripped the headboard with one hand. Michael moaned at the sight of her becoming undone in front of him, she could feel her stomach tighten as her orgasm was begging to be released. Michael's cock began to throb inside her ass making her let out a low groan. He thrust one more time before emptying his load inside her shouting her name. He bent over her resting his head against the back of her neck as she whimpered beneath him, he pulled out of her and flipped her back over pinning her hands above her head.

"Almost done babe" He panted kissing her hard. He snapped his fingers making rope appear tying her hands to the headboard. He parted her legs and kneeled between them tracing his hand down her chest and torso ending at her clit. He began to rub his thumb over her clit making her squirm against the bonds. He smiled and licked over the raised skin of her scar making her shudder and whimper, Michael continued to rub her clit roughly and softly changing between the two to tease her. She felt like her body was going to explode from the pleasure.

"Mich… Michael.… Uggh… Please" She choked out pleadingly looking into his dark blue eyes with her hazel ones. He continued his torture for another few moments then kissed and licked back up to her lips while his free hand moved to her wrist unclipping the bracelet.

"Go on cum for me Crystal" He whispered, the way he said her name plus the pleasure his hand was causing set off her rippling orgasm.

"MICHAEL!" She shouted as she came on his fingers again. He kissed her deeply while she came down from her torturous orgasm.

"You… Really are sadistic Michael" She panted as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Babe if you thought that was bad you should see an archangel in heat" He chuckled kissing her again before rolling off her lying on his back facing the ceiling. Crys turned to face him and began to lazily kiss his chest while he traced his fingers over her scar. She kissed up his neck making him laugh lightly before they were interrupted by a banging on the wall.

"HEY GUYS WERE HAPPY FOR YOU AND ALL BUT I THINK YOU MAY HAVE BROKEN ASH, ALASTAIR AND AAMON THERE NOT MOVING ONLY TWITCHING!" Lucifer's voice shouted.

"Damn these walls are thin" Crys laughed.

"Yeah I feel sorry for your brothers and Aamon" Michael replied kissing the tip of her nose.

"So do I yet your brothers and sister seem unfazed" She giggled.

"WE HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOU TWO IN HEAVEN SO WE GOT USED TO IT, SARIEL NOT SO MUCH!" Gabriel shouted through the wall making both of them look at it. Michael shrugged and lifted Crys onto his waist so she was straddling him.

"WE COULD DO BETTER!" He shouted into them smirking while kissing her neck.

"OHH DEAR FATHER NO!" Sariel shrieked making them both laugh. Crys smiled nuzzling her face into Michael's neck while he frowned at her scar. She lifted her head up and kissed him gently.

"What's wrong?" She whispered against his lips.

"Nothing" He murmured.

"Michael" She said resting her hands on either side of his head.

"I just can't help but blame myself for what happened. If I had known you were out I could have stopped it from happening" He sighed, zapping cloths on himself he got up and moved himself to the edge of the bed. Crys got cloths on as well and kneeled in front of him placing her hand on his knees.

"Michael there was nothing you could have done you didn't know plus he had the place warded against angels and demons. Please stop blaming yourself" She begged.

"I just feel like I failed you. I mean I seem to be failing at everything lately I couldn't stop Castiel from stabbing Balthazar, couldn't stop Crowley, the Leviathans, Dean going to purgatory, Bobby dying, Crowley stealing the tablet and us getting held hostage while that creepy doctor put that stupid helmet thing on you" He said tears forming in his eyes.

"Michael listen to me you have to stop blaming yourself for everything you are a good person your kind, sweet, caring, funny, smart and you care deeply for your siblings no matter what they've done you always forgive and forget that's why I love you, you always help even if it doesn't involve you. Sami told me that you raised him, Cas and Balthazar after we fell, even though you didn't have to you still did because you're good like that" She reasoned cupping his face in her hands pressing her forehead to his. He nodded and smiled weakly.

"I love you so much Michael" She whispered smiling.

"I love you to Crys" He replied leaning his head forward kissing her softly. Crys broke the kiss and took his hand in hers. Just as she was about to stand up there was a knock at the door and Bishop stuck his head around.

"Ehh Crys please don't freak out but Crowley left you something out here" He said nervously, she looked to Michael who was just as confused as she was so she stood up and walked out the door following Bishop. She froze in her tracks.

"SON OF A BITCH!"


	4. Chapter 4

"CROWLEY!" Crystal cursed kneeling down in front of her now destroyed mustang. Everyone was either watching from the motel or a good bit behind her. Ash cautiously approached and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's dead Crys it will take a couple of days for anyone to be able to fix this" He said gently. She bowed her head and stood up to head back to her motel room followed by Michael who was looking at the dead mustang.

"Should we say something?" Alastair whispered to Sam who shrugged.

"She really loves that car huh?"

"Yeah but she loves the horse better" He muttered.

"What horse?"

"There's a reason we're called horsemen Sammy" He replied going to his room. The next morning in Crys and Michael's room she was just lying on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling, Michael just stared at her from the chair.

"You ok babe?" He asked quietly.

"He killed my baby" She pouted, he sighed and moved over to her.

"Don't let Crowley get to you"

"I want to destroy something" She mumbled getting up and going back to the parking lot. Michael stared at the door then heard an explosion which startled him. Crys came in a few seconds later looking happier.

"What did you do?" He narrowed his eyes, she smirked and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. A couple of seconds passed before they heard a scream.

"MY BABY!" Dean's voice shrieked.

"You didn't" Michael said turning his head to look at her.

"Maybe" She replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why?"

"Cause he was smiling when my car died so I killed his" She said kissing his shoulder.

"Go fix it" He said sternly. She shook her head and nuzzled into his side.

"Fix it now or no sex" He threatened, she looked up at him and saw he was serious.

"Is Raguel still single?" She questioned weighing her choices, he pouted at her.

"No not the pout!" She shrieked going behind him so she couldn't see his face.

"If you don't fix the car I will keep pouting" He replied turning his head, she removed her arms from around his neck and placed her hands on either side of his face making him look forward.

"Ha now pout!" She exclaimed holding his head forward.

"You can't see but I am clearly unhappy. I'm serious if you don't fix the Impala no sex for you"

"You wouldn't last a day" She replied kissing his neck making him moan and tilt his head so more of his neck was exposed. She looked at the dresser and smirked at what she saw.

"I'll fix the car… If we have sex right now" She whispered suggestively. He nodded and she removed he hands from his face so he could turn around. She noticed he was still pouting and had his bottom lip stuck out. She kissed him and bit down on his lip making him groan and cup the back of her neck. He laid her down and crawled on top of her kissing her heatedly. She flipped him over straddling his thighs, he snapped his fingers making them both naked. She smirked evilly and snapped her fingers making Enochian straps appear on his wrists tying his hands to the headboard.

"Ehh what are you doing?" He asked nervously looking at the straps.

"Ohh just getting a little pay back" She replied slipping the silver bracelet on his wrist.

"Oh hell no!" He cursed trying to break the bonds.

"There's no point as you said only I can remove it if I put it on you" She smirked kissing his neck while he struggled to get free. He glared at her until she started to kiss his chest down his torso stopping at his hips. She looked at his hard cock before rapping her hand around it making Michael gasp and groan. She slowly began moving her hand up and down at a slow teasing pace. She nipped at his hips and bit down leaving a hickey. She picked up her pace on jerking him off and kissed back up his chest to his lips. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and when he refused to allow her access she ran her thumb over the slit of his cock making him gasp, she took the opportunity and forced her tongue into his mouth watching as he scowled. She could feel him writhing beneath her and his breath hitch as she pumped him faster and rougher. Michael cursed himself for leaving that bracelet on the dresser where she had access to it but he would be lying if he said it wasn't a turn on watching her take control. He could feel is orgasm swiftly building up and all he wanted to do was to release and get this torture over with. Crys removed her hand from his cock making him whimper at the loss before she straddled his hips and lowed herself onto him. She snapped her fingers making the bonds disappear, he growled and gripped her hips tight digging his nails into her flesh. Crys began to grind her hips against his riding him as he groaned and threw his head back in pure bliss. She held off her orgasm so she could make him beg for his release before she gave it to him.

"Crys….please….Uggh" He pleaded opening his eyes to look at her. She grinned and shook her head, she leant down and kissed his chest up along his shoulders and neck. He glared at her and flipped them over, he began pounding deeply into her taking her by surprise. He smashed his lips to hers and forced his tongue passed her lips and teeth to clash with her own. Michael had his thrusts angled at the perfect position setting her off.

"MICHAEL!" She shouted as she came. She gripped his shoulders tightly clinging on as he kept thrusting hard and fast. He smirked as she leant her head against his chest panting from her orgasm. He continued his vigorous thrusts and had her cumming again in a few minutes.

"Mic….Michael please…Ah!" She pleaded as another wave of please took over her. He leant his head down to her ear gently nibbling the lobe.

"Are you going to remove this bracelet?" He whispered and was happy when she nodded. He held up his wrist and watched her unclip it throwing it behind him returning her hand to grip his shoulder tight. He gave a couple more thrusts before finally releasing inside her.

"Crystal…" He groaned kissing her forcefully. She looked into his blue eyes and thought off more revenge. Once he collapsed to the side of her she snapped her fingers making restraints appear on his wrists and ankles pinning him fully down.

"Crystal?" He asked cautiously.

"Hmm I did say you looked good tied up but now you just look hotter" She purred in his ear making him shudder and struggle to get free. She got up and went to have a quick shower before snapping herself dressed and snapped some boxers on Michael. She crawled back up his chest kissing his neck and all the exposed skin till she was face to face with him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" She said giving him a long kiss before getting off him and heading for the door.

"Haha very funny….you're not seriously leaving me here are you?" He asked lifting his head watching her go out the door.

"Crys? CRYSTAL!" He shouted, she smirked and opened the door.

"By babe" She said shutting the door behind her putting the 'Do not disturb' sign on the handle. She walked to the next room and went in to see the how Dean was. They all looked up when she entered and she saw Dean glare at her.

"You killed my baby" He hissed out at her.

"Yes I did you laughed when my car died so I killed yours. Don't worry I'll fix it later….maybe" She replied going over to the kitchen area.

"Where's Michael?" Sam asked.

"He's a little tied down at the moment, literally" She said grabbing a glass of water from the tap.

"I don't understand?" Castiel said tilting his head.

"Aww that's so cute. It means he's tied to the bed and can't move" She explained patting his head.

"You kinky bitch" Lucifer said shaking his head.

"Don't you know it" She winked at him earning them both confused glances and a glare from Kate.

"Right so we are down two cars so the other cars are going to be more cramped" Sam said getting everyone's attention.

"Can't we just zap home?" Gabriel asked.

"Fine those angels or horsemen without cars can zap home while everyone else drives" Dean sighed.

"Dean if you don't get in the car with Adam and the others I will bring your car back and kill it all over again" Crys glared at him.

"Fine!" He threw his hands up pouting.

"We'll head out in 10 minutes. Crys you might want to….you know….untie….Michael" Sam stuttered the last part, she sighed and headed back to her room where Michael was glaring at the door. She opened the door and waked up to Michael whose eyes were following her everywhere.

"Can you please untie me now?" He asked as she sat beside him, she nodded and got rid of the restraints. He sat up and rubbed his wrists and ankles, he hopped off the bed and started to get dressed.

"Ya know you look way hotter just wearing jeans" Crys commented watched him fasten his belt.

"I know but I don't think the others would like it if I went around shirtless" He replied.

"The girls and Dean won't mind once they get a look of you" She muttered leaning back on her elbows. He chuckled and threw on his t-shirt then moved to lie down beside her.

"What's the plan then?" He asked looking at her.

"Head back to the 'batcave' I suppose" She shrugged taking a look at her watch.

"We better head out so they don't think I tied you to the bed" Michael laughed getting up and standing in front of her.

"Aww I don't wanna go yet" She groaned.

"Come on" He said grabbing her hands pulling her up. Once they were outside they went over to wait in the Cadillac for the others.

"I don't think I can deal with 7 hours of Alastair without killing him" Michael stated watching him and Samandriel walk towards them.

"Yeah well I had to live with him" Crys muttered, Michael studied the parking lot looking for something.

"Wheres the Impala?"

"Ehh back at the base"

"Ok" Once everyone was in the car they followed Adam back to the base where they got Kevin set up with his room and a room for translating the tablet. They were all gathered around the massive table having dinner when Alastair suddenly remembered something.

"Ohh crap"

"What?" Ash asked stopping his conversation with Aamon.

"I forgot to feed Terry"

"Who's Terry?"

"My dog" He replied.

"Get Damien to do it"

"How can I if I'm not allowed into hell" He said patting Phantom who was lying at his feet. Suddenly there was an awkward silence at the table.

"I miss Amy she always has something to say" Cassie said breaking it.

"I haven't seen Amy in 2 years" Jesus stated sipping his drink.

"Where is she?"

"I heard she was dating Damien" Alastair said making Jesus look to him.

"What now?"

"That's what I heard from Meg you know how she is with gossip"

"Is there anyone else we think is dead but actually alive" Dean asked.

"Yeah Meg, Azazel, Ellen Harvelle, Jo Harvelle, Andy Gallagher, junk less and ghost of Christmas screw you" Alastair said thinking.

"Who are the last two?" Cassie asked tilting her head.

"Uriel and Zach"

"Ahh those smug faced bastards"

"Yep"

"Anyway back to my sister dating the devils son that is a big no-no"

"What's wrong with my son?" Lucifer defended.

"He has a tail and horns"

"So do I" He replied.

"Same" Crys said shocking everyone.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yep I'm basically she-devil according to Uriel" She explained ignoring the looks.

"Anything else we don't know about you?" Kate asked leaning forward a bit.

"Lots" She smirked.

"Go on then tell us something barely anyone knows about you" Sariel pushed.

"Fine barely anyone knows where I was for 75 years"

"Where were you?" Dean asked, she looked at the Winchesters.

"I have two words for you boys that you might be familiar with"

"What's that?"

"Doc Benton" She said before going silent. The boys looked at each other before looking back to her.

"That's how you got that scar on your stomach isn't it?" Sam asked gently, she nodded and continued eating as if she never told them.

"Anything else nobody knows?"

"I'm an open book ask me anything" She challenged.

"Worst thing you've ever done"

"Pissed off Michael"

"The thing you love most in your life?" Aamon questioned.

"Right now it's this taco….. God I love this taco" She replied staring at the half eaten taco on her plate making Michael scowl at her and everyone laugh.

"Scariest thing that's happened to you?" Cassie asked.

"Hmm probably Famine chasing me round the garden with a bit of wood because I put half a mars bar in the glove box on his car"

"Scariest thing you've ever seen" Sariel challenged.

"Ohh definitely when I walked into a room and saw a really really drunk Raphael and another angel having sex on the table or an angry Michael which is not a pretty sight. Although he is hot when he's angry" She shuddered at the creepy memory of Raphael.

"One last question" Lucifer asked from beside her.

"What?" He leant over and whispered something in her ear.

"Hmm definitely Michael" She replied as he pouted at her.

"What did he ask?" Cassie asked curiously.

"He asked who was better in bed him or Michael" She said casually making Lucifer blush faintly and Michael grin slightly in triumph knowing he was better.

"As I said I don't get embarrass easily, can't say the same for some people" She smirked making the others laugh.

"You really don't care what people think of you do you?" Dean commented.

"Nope couldn't give a shit"

"Well that was an interesting conversation"

"Yeah but I'm still having a little chat with Amy when I find her" Jesus muttered receiving a glare from Lucifer.

"Hey Cassie since Lucifer and Damien have horns and a tail do you have them as well?" Adam asked innocently.

"Nah I got rid of them years ago because they were annoying" She shook her head

"I find the tail quite amusing" Crys stated finishing her taco.

"How?" Lucifer asked.

"Because I can trip people up and its good for other things as well but I won't go into detail…..Wow that was a good taco"

"You really loved the taco don't you?"

"Don't get her started she was so close to dumping me over skittles" Michael mumbled.

"I would have done it if I had to have gone one more day without them"

"Yeah right"

"If I had another taco I might just leave you for it"

"You kidding….right?"

"You two are like an old married couple" Sam laughed.

"Yeah they have the longest relationship I have ever seen" Gabriel commented conjuring up a lolly pop only for Alex to steal it.

"You're point is?" Michael replied.

"How has it lasted this long?" He asked amazed.

"I dunno" He shrugged leaning back in his chair.

"Watching you two you'd think you got together yesterday" Michael and Crys looked to each other then back to Gabriel.

"And?"

"It's just cool how long you both have been together and still act playful towards one another" Sariel finished for him. Crys snapped her fingers making another taco appear on her plate.

"Oh god" Michael face palmed while everyone else laughed.

"It's not as good as the first one so you're safe" She patted his head reassuringly.

"Yay me"

"You should be thankful if it was as good as the first one I seriously would have left you for it, it was that good" She replied taking another bite from it.

"How can a taco be that good?"

"It's too good to put into words babe"

"What's better the first taco or sex with Michael?" Gabriel smirked.

"Hmm I'd say the taco would win that round" She said smiling at Michael's pout.

"That's so mean" Alex giggled.

"I'll make it up to you later babe I promise" She said to him stopping his pout.

"So you chose a taco which is now gone over your boyfriend of 7 billion years" Samandriel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it was a good taco, now can I please finish this taco" She requested holding up ¾ of the 2nd taco.

"How did we get on this conversation of sex with Michael and tacos?" Kevin asked speaking for the first time in a while.

"I have no idea but I do find that a bit insulting that you think a taco is better than our relationship" Michael replied turning to Crys, she put down the taco and glared at him.

"Seriously I will kill you bring you back to life and turn you into a giant taco if you don't let me eat this fucking taco in peace" She said making him scowl and shut up.

"Well no we know who wears the pants in that relationship" Gabriel muttered to Alex.

"Just let me finish this god damn taco!" She glared at Gabriel who instantly shut up making Michael smirk at him. A couple of minutes later after Crys finished the taco she was back to her cheerful self.

"Hey Crys can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" Ash asked.

"Sure" She replied following him. Once they got out of earshot from the others Ash turned to her.

"I need some help"

"With what?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm going to ask Cassie to bond with me tonight but I need to ask Lucifer's permission you know how dad raised us" He said nervously, Crys got a huge smile on her face and tackled her brother in a hug.

"That's great Ash!" She said.

"Yeah but the problem is Lucifer you know he doesn't like me" He sighed. Crys thought for a moment and came up with something.

"I'll be right back" She ran out of the room and dragged Kate into the kitchen back to Ash.

"Why is she here?"

"Hello she's dating Lucifer"

"What's going on?" Kate asked looking between the two.

"How good of a mood is Lucifer in now?" Ash asked her.

"Ehh I don't know why?"

"Because I need to talk to him privately and I really want him to be in a good mood"

"Can I ask why?"

"No because he could read you mind and find out to early and he could kill me"

"We need you to get Luci in a happy mood do you think you could do that Kate?" Crys asked.

"Ehh how am I supposed to do that"

"Have sex with him or something I'll even get Dean and Sam out of the base" Crys said.

"He's in a good mood now just talk to him about whatever" She replied slowly backing away into the dining room.

"Ok I'll send him in here good luck you'll do fine" Crys said walking away before he could protest.

"Hey Luci your needed in the kitchen" She shouted out to him.

"Why?"

"If you don't get your ass into that kitchen I will turn your wings a bright pink colour and send you back up to heaven" She threatened glaring at him, he nodded and almost ran into the kitchen.

"Why is he needed in the kitchen?" Dean asked.

"Because…..Ash is making….pie and needed his help?" She lied, she noticed Dean's eyes light up at the word pie.

'Damit now I need to get some pie!' She mentally cursed herself.

"WHAT?!" They all turned at the sound of Lucifer's shouting.

"Ehh I'll go check to make sure they haven't….burned it" Crys said running into the kitchen to see Lucifer trying to strangle Ash.

"Oi stop it both of you" She exclaimed.

"Did you know what he was planning" Lucifer asked releasing his grip from Ash's neck.

"Yes and I think it's a good idea!"

"It's not your daughter"

"Yeah well it's my brother so just give him the permission already"

"Why should I?" He crossed his arms leaning back against the counter.

"Ash?" They both looked to Ash who looked a bit scared.

"Emm I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her" He explained.

"Yeah he's gonna need more of a reason than that"

"He makes her happy doesn't he?"

"Yes I suppose" Lucifer admitted.

"He even was proper enough to ask your permission instead of doing it first" Lucifer rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't you care about her happiness?" Crys reasoned.

"Fine I give up you have my bloody permission" He threw his hands up in defeat and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow I should be a defence lawyer" Crys smiled proud of herself. Ash looked a bit shocked.

"Thanks Crys" He smiled pulling her into a hug.

"No problem bro I'm just here to help" She saluted him and sauntered into the dining area Ash following behind her.

"Hey Crys where's the pie?" Dean asked.

"Ohh yeah I may have lied about that my bad" She said watching him glare at her.

"Evil woman" He muttered as she walked behind him back to her seat.

"You ok?" Michael whispered to her once she sat down.

"Yep"

"You still owe me for that taco comment" He said seductively.

"Yes I said I'd make it up to you and I keep promises I make" She smiled at him.

"How about we play with your tail?" He suggested smirking.

"Hell yeah" She replied making him grin. Once dinner was over they retired to their room for the night. When Crys closed the door behind her Michael pushed her up against it and kissed her hard.

"Whoa someone's eager" She commented as he kissed her neck.

"Mhmm what can I say, when I have someone as beautiful as you with me pinned against a door how could I not be?" She giggled and pulled him towards the bed, getting rid of their cloths with a snap of his fingers Michael laid her down and hovered above her grinning.

"Show me your tail" He commanded. She nodded allowing her dark red tail to appear from her tail bone. The tail was thick at the bottom and slightly narrow at the top just below a blunt arrow head tip. Crys brought the tail to the back of Michael's neck and pushed his head down so their lips met in a heated kiss. They spent the next few hours discovering how much fun a tail can be during sex.


	5. Chapter 5

Alastair and Jesus crept into Michael and Crystal's room with huge grins on their faces plus a bucket of ice cold water.

"1, 2, 3" Jesus counted as they turned over their heads soaking them both.

"AHHH" They screamed shooting upright.

"HAHA" Alastair was holding his side laughing while Jesus had silently left the room to let Alastair take the blame.

"ALASTAIR!" Crystal shouted glaring at her younger brother.

"What?" He replied innocently.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Michael demanded poofing a towel into his hand.

"Because Aamon said to wake you up so we did"

"Who's we?"

"Me and J"

"Alastair Jesus isn't here" Michael said. Alastair looked behind him and saw the door open wide.

"That little bastard" He cursed.

"Fine we're up now leave" Crys hissed at him while glaring.

"Nah it's fun to annoy you" He replied sitting on the table in the corner. Michael scowled at him and went over to Crys turning her to face him. He dipped his head down and kissed her forcefully slipping his tongue into her mouth as Alastair watched horrified. Michael lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist while smirking at Alastair.

"I'LL GO, I'LL GO" He shouted and ran out of the room. Michael laughed and released Crys back to the floor while holding her close to his chest. Crys smirked and brought her tail around and slowly started to run it over his boxers teasingly. Michael's breath hitched in his throat and he bent down and kissed her gently.

"Later" He murmured against her lips snapping them both dressed and dry. Crys left her tail out and walked into the main room where Jesus and Aamon where laughing at Alastair's horrified face.

"What did you do to him?" Aamon chuckled wiping away a tear.

"Nothing much though he almost got another sex demonstration" Crys smirked as she patted his head with her tail.

"You have your tail out?" Aamon questioned.

"Yep I'm gonna scare the shit outta someone"

"Try Dean I hear he scares easily" Jesus suggested.

"Yeah get him in here and I'll think of something" She replied going behind the wall for the kitchen.

"DEAN COME HERE!" Michael shouted into the corridor.

"WHAT?" He shouted back sticking his head out of the door.

"The Impala's back" Alastair said from behind Michael. Dean's eyes lit up and he ran around the corner where Crys had her tail laying on the ground. He tripped on the tail and Crys retracted it and hid so he wouldn't know.

"The hell?" He asked standing up looking around. He shrugged and was about to move before the tail was wrapped around his ankle yanking him backwards.

"Ahh" He shrieked as he saw it.

"Relax Dean-o" Crys laughed coming into view.

"What is that thing?!" He exclaimed trying to pull his foot free.

"A tail"

"Get it off me!"

"Fine" Crys sighed and unravelled the tail to it was behind her again.

"The Impala's not back is it?" He asked upset.

"Yeah its beside the Cadillac. Hey Ali do me a favour and wake up Ashley will ya?" She asked he sibling who shook his head.

"Uggh fine I'll do it" She walked to Ash and Cassie's room where the door was open a crack. She slowly entered the room and was thankful when she saw they both had cloths on. She stood at the bottom of the bed and slinked her tail around his ankle pulling him out from under the covers with a yelp. She laughed and dragged him out of the room while he was shouting waking everyone else up.

"GET YOUR FUCKING TAIL OFF ME NOW!" He cursed as she dragged him in the living room.

"Ohh I love this tail" She sighed standing beside Michael who wrapped an arm around her waist. When Ash was turned onto his stomach she noticed a wolf with horns on his left shoulder which wasn't there yesterday.

"Congrats bro I'm happy for you" She patted him on the back.

"Yeah" He mumbled into the carpet.

"Congrats for what, what did I miss?" Alastair asked confused.

"Wait here I'll get Cassie" Crys bounded into the room and gave her the same treatment as Ash had gotten.

"What are you doing to Cassie?" Lucifer asked as she walked passed him in the hall.

"Dragging her to Ashley what's it look like" Lucifer shrugged and followed them. When they got back to the room almost everyone was up and either watching TV or watching Crys drag Cassie in with a tail.

"Whoa you weren't kidding about the tail" Bishop said as she left Cassie beside Ash.

"Nope" She replied popping the 'P'.

"I told you it can be amusing" She said to Lucifer who was busy looking at Ash's new mark.

"Wow you really like wolfs huh?" He asked Cassie when she stood up.

"Yep" She groaned sitting on the couch.

"Why are we up?" Ash asked sitting up.

"Because I got bored" Crys replied moving closer to Michael when she noticed Ash and Cassie's death glares.

"Hmm I wonder?" Crys questioned going over to Ash and slapping him across the face really hard.

"OWW!" Cassie cried clutching her face.

"That's interesting"

"What the hell!" She glared at Crys who shrugged.

"Just testing something"

"What the hell just happened?" Aamon questioned looking between Ash and Cassie.

"Why'd you slap me?" Ash whined rubbing his cheek.

"That's for not taking care of my baby when I left her in your care" She replied glaring at him.

"Fair enough" He reasoned getting up and sitting beside Cassie.

"I'm gonna see if there are any case's nearby" Crys sat getting up and going into her and Michael's room followed by Alastair.

"Can I help?" He asked making her smile.

"Sure just look for anything weird nearby or a town over ok?" He nodded and started searching on a laptop he conjured up. An hour later they had 4 cases ready.

"Hey Crys I think I found another one" Alastair said looking up at her.

"What is it?" She asked moving beside him.

"Four people over the past two weeks have gone missing and two showed up at the hospital missing organs" He explained.

"That's definitely weird what else?"

"Well the doctor said they had been operated on surgically with a scalpel. This guy knows what he's doing. The witness said she woke up strapped to a table with a creepy white haired guy looming over her" Crys froze and went white. Alastair looked up at her and noticed how scared she looked.

"Crys? Crystal?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face. He tilted his head and walked out to the main room.

"Hey Michael your girlfriends broken" He said gesturing to the room.

"What did you do know?" He sighed following him.

"Showed her a case and she froze" He pointed to her sitting unmoving on the bed.

"What case?" Alastair showed him the article on the internet and Michael understood.

"Get Ash please" Michael requested sternly. Alastair nodded and ran out of the room to get him. Michael knelt down in front of her.

"Hey it's probably not him ok?" He said softly taking her hand in his. She nodded just as Ash rounded the doorway and went straight for the computer.

"Me and Aamon will check it out just to double check and I'll inform the others of the other cases" He took the notes and computer and went back to the room where the others were.

"What happened?" Sam asked concerned. Ash sighed and handed Sam the computer.

"Benton?" He asked as Ash nodded.

"Aamon and I will check it out and kill the bastard once and for all while you lot take these other cases Alastair and Crys found" He said dropping the notes on the table.

"How thought we buried him in a chained refrigerator" Dean said dumbfounded.

"Bet you they started building something where you buried him" Aamon replied looking over the case.

"You sure you can handle it?" Alex spoke up.

"Yeah one creepy doctor against two full blood horsemen he doesn't stand a chance" Ash smiled weakly. Everyone left the 'batcave' to do the cases Alastair and Crys had found while Michael and Balthazar remained behind with her. Michael came out of their room and sat down on the closest chair.

"How is she?" Balthazar asked sitting beside his older brother.

"She won't talk or come out" He sighed burying his face in his hands.

"Let me try" He asked. Michael looked at him and nodded. Balthazar walked to her room and knocked on the door opening it slowly.

"Crystal?" He saw her sitting against the head of the bed looking ahead.

"Crys please you can't do this" He pleaded sitting beside her. She looked at him then looked down.

"Michael is worried sick about you I haven't seen him this upset since you fell" She met his gaze and nodded. He smiled and led her out of the room back to the living area. Michael looked up and smiled when he saw her following Balthazar. She sat down beside him and nuzzled into his side.

"Sorry" She mumbled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders placing a kiss to the top of her head. He smiled at Balthazar and mouthed thank you.

"So what happened with Ash and Cassie?" Bal broke the silence.

"They bonded last night"

"Really?" They both asked shocked. She nodded and buried her face even more into his side.

"I didn't think he had it in him to ask her" Michael said surprised.

"So that's why he wanted to talk to Lucifer to get his permission?" Bal realized.

"Well at least he has manners to ask first"

"We were raised like that" Crys added lifting her head slightly.

"Huh dad never really said anything to us about bonding only 'make sure you know he/she is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with'"

"I was going to ask Ariel to bond with me" Balthazar sighed looking down.

"What happened?" Crys asked curiously.

"I made the foolish mistake to fake my death without telling her"

"Find her" Michael suggested.

"What?"

"Go back to heaven and find her if she means that much to you"

"I can't go back to heaven everyone has orders to kill me on sight"

"I know if a way in that nobody but Gabriel knows about" Crys piped up making both angels look at her.

"Leave it to Gabriel to create a back door" Michael chuckled.

"Ash's roadhouse heaven is still there and so are Pamela and Bobby we could go ask them for help or if they saw her" Crys suggested.

"What about the others?" Balthazar asked.

"We'll leave them a note saying 'gone to heaven be back soon' Gabe will know we used the secret entrance"

"It would be nice to see heaven again"

"Yeah and if we see Uriel or the others I am so kicking their asses"

"What are we waiting for" Balthazar said grinning like a child on Christmas.

"Were is the entrance?" Michael asked standing up.

"Through the roadhouse" She replied standing between the angels.

"How do we get here?" She went over to a duffle bag and grabbed a piece of chalk and went to the nearest door. The angels watched in curiosity as she drew an Enochian sigil on the door hesitant before finishing it.

"I think that's it" She said stepping back.

"You think?"

"Yeah this is Gabriel's doorway not mine I only have one going into hell. Worst comes we end up in the garden" She said opening the door emitting a bright white light, she turned to them before entering the door. They looked at each other before following her. Once they opened there eyes they were in a nicely furnished room. They took in their surroundings before a blaze of fire zipped between them. Balthazar and Michael ran to the nearest cover while Crys stood her ground allowing blue flames to engulf her hands.

"Azrael!" She shouted making a dark haired man with yellow eyes appear from the doorway.  
"Crystal? Why are you here?" He asked dimming the flames.

"We were looking for an entry to heaven without being detected" She explained extinguishing the flames.

"Why are you here though?"

"I must have mixed up the sigils. How are you feeling Aamon told us about Crowley?" Just before he answered someone else beat him to it.

"How is my son doing Crystal?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Damit" She cursed under her breath. She turned around and saw the last of the four horsemen.

"Hey uncle Death" She laughed nervously as the angels watched the scene play out before them.

"OWW" She shrieked as Death hit her with his cane.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" She asked rubbing her back.

"Pass that on to your brother for stealing my car" He replied casually.

"To answer your question Aamon is fine and is with the Winchester and Alastair, by the way can you change him back I'm always stuck babysitting him" She pouted.

"That's good. No I will not change him back he is a selfish brat" He said standing beside Azrael.

"Boys you may as well come out from over there" Death shouted to Balthazar and Michael who slowly stood up and moved to stand behind Crystal.

"Why are you in my house Crystal?"

"I mixed up the sigils we mean to get into Ash's heaven to find an angel"

"Which angel?" Azrael asked. Michael and Crys looked at Balthazar who stepped forward slightly.

"Ehh Ariel we're looking for Ariel" He said nervously.

"Ahh yes I remember her you can find her in the medical heaven Uriel has her working there. Shall I show you?" They nodded and he headed to the door and drew a new sigil.

"Really? Wow you are smart" Crys chuckled following him.

"Before you go back to earth I would be grateful if you would take your fathers horse's and Famine's back with you they are your responsibility now that they are gone" Death requested Azrael and Crys.

"How the hell are we supposed to care for horses like Shadow, Raider and Ghost on earth?" She replied.

"Figure it out" He said before disappearing.

"I wish he wouldn't do that" Azrael muttered opening the door and leading them through it. Once the light died down they were in the roadhouse and there were a bunch of people sitting around.

"Wow Ash has good taste" Crys laughed going to the bar to get the others drinks.

"Who are you?" A gruff looking man asked Azrael.

"Why Johnny I'm hurt" He replied flashing his yellow eyes making him gasp.

"Azazel?" He nodded before Crys popped her head back up with beers.

"Actually his name is Azrael" Azrael scowled at her before taking a seat.

"Who are these people?" Balthazar asked them.

"Hunters the boys knew" Crys answered coming back around and handing Michael, Balthazar and Azrael a beer.

"Hey didn't you try to kill me?" She asked a man wearing a cap. Michael's eyes snapped to the man before he realised who it was.

"Bobby?" He asked.

"Michael?"

"Wow it is good to see you again" He laughed as Bobby hugged him.

"Get a room" Crys muttered as Azrael sniggered.

"Shut up. Why are you here?" Bobby asked sitting back beside John who was eyeing Azrael.

"We're looking for Balthazar's girlfriend Ariel" He replied sitting down.

"The angels don't even know we're here thanks to that Idjit Ash"

"Where did he go anyway one day he just walked out and never came back and that was a year ago" A middle aged woman said from the bar.

"He's back on earth and he technically got married last night the lucky bastard. Which reminds me to give Cassie the hurt my brother you die speech when we get back" Crys replied.

"So you're Crystal?" She asked moving around the bar to her.

"Aww I'm touched Ashley mentioned me" She said placing a hand over her heart making Michael roll his eyes.

"So what are you two anyways?" Bobby asked setting his drink down and motioning to Crys and Azrael.

"Hmm do you know what Ash is?" They all shook their heads 'no'.

"Wow Ash really needs to be more trust worthy with his friends" Azrael muttered.

"Well my dear new friends we are the children of the three horsemen" Crys said cheerfully.

"There are four horsemen"

"Famine's a douchbag so we don't count him. I am Pestilence's son, Crys and Ash are War's kids and Death's son is Aamon who is currently with the three stooges" Azrael explained.

"There's also my little brother Alastair who by the way misses you downstairs John" She added winking at him.

"Who?"

"You know the guy who works the rack in hell. He's a bloody good torturer to" Azrael answered.

"Yeah he gets that from me" Crys beamed proudly.

"Are you just bringing back these people to piss me off or something" John sighed.

"Nah"

"Are Sam, Dean and Alex ok?" A blonde woman spoke up from beside John.

"Mary Winchester is that you?" Azrael smiled.

"You look better than when I last saw you" He said winking at her.

"Maybe because last time I was pinned to the ceiling being cooked alive" She glared at him.

"What did I fucking tell you about BBQing people Azrael?!" Crys said hitting the back of his head.

"Oww quite it" He whined slapping her hand away.

"When we get back to earth I am running you over in the Cadillac….Where have I heard the name Winchester before" She muttered the first part.

"You're serious?" Michael said turning to her.

"Yes I'm crap when trying to remember names" She replied.

"That's Sam, Dean and Alex's last name" He sighed throwing his hands up.

"Ohh I thought it was Bishops last name"

"Bishop doesn't have a last name he's Gabriel's kid"

"Gabriel has a son? Wow I need to learn about those people when we get back"

"Anyway Mary to answer your question your boys and girl are fine they are with my cousins as we speak" Azrael said answering Mary.

"Well that's comforting to know" She muttered leaning back in her chair.

"My cousins are not like us as they are better at protecting people and are loyal to their friends" He said gesturing to himself and Crys.

"Hey I'm loyal!" Crys pouted.

"Say's the one who was going to dump me for a taco last night" Michael stated.

"Hey I made it up to you" She said showing her tail again making people gasp.

"Still doesn't make up for it though"

"Ohh get over it were still together aren't we" Michael rolled his eyes at her.

"You were going to dump the prince of heaven over a taco?" Bobby said breaking the silence.

"Bobby it was a fucking good taco" She replied.

"Right this was fun but can we get going now?" Balthazar asked gesturing to the door.

"Of course John, Mary lovely to see you again and sorry for killing you and all" Azrael said leaving the roadhouse followed by Balthazar. Crys was talking to Pamela at the bar and didn't hear them go. Michael said goodbye to Bobby and waited for Crys.

"Crys hurry up!"

"Shush Michael I'm talking to Pam" She shushed him. He went over to her and threw her over his shoulder carrying her to the door.

"BYE PAM I'LL ASK GOD TO BRING YOU BACK WHEN I GET BACK!" She shouted to Pamela before the door closed leaving confused hunters.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I liked em" Pam laughed. Once they were out of the roadhouse they made their way to Gabriel's heaven which was a carnival.

"The one heaven Gabriel picks and it's a god damn carnival?" Azrael questions as they walked through his heaven to get to Crystal's.

"Should we be worried about what your heaven is darling?" Balthazar smirked.

"Probably" She replied as they came to the end of Gabriel's heaven. The stepped into the next heaven and saw the garden.

"What memory is this?" Azrael asked as they walked through it. They looked to the left and saw a pissed off Joshua and a younger Michael and Crystal who were half naked throwing on their cloths.

"You didn't" Balthazar asked.

"More than once this was the only time he caught us though" Michael chuckled looking at Crys who was smirking.

"Ok can we just get outta here before I gouge my eyes out please?" Azrael said picking up his walking pace. Crys and Michael laughed and followed him to the edge of her heaven. Balthazar took and deep breath and was the last one to enter heavens infirmary. There was only one angel in the middle of the room who didn't notice them arrive. Balthazar smiled and looked to his elder sibling who mouthed 'go on' to him. He slowly approached Ariel and placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump and turn around. She froze and stared at him in shock before slapping him across his face.

"Ohh" The others hissed watching his reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL THEY TOLD ME YOU WERE DEAD!" Ariel shouted going to slap him again.

"Ariel please calm down" Balthazar pleaded grabbing her wrist.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. YOU LEFT ME BALTHAZAR!" She screamed tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered dropping her wrist.

"Sorry is not going to cover it Bal" She replied. He lowered his head and turned around.

"I just wanted to see you again. We will go now" He said frowning.

"I don't think this was a good idea" Azrael whispered to Crys.

"Maybe but at least he knows she's alright" She replied. Michael patted his brother's shoulder as they turned to leave back to the roadhouse. Balthazar was about to go through until Ariel pulled his arm making him face her. She looked at him before she cupped his face and gently kissed him taking him by surprise.

"I'm not losing you again" She whispered.

"I don't want you to but we are forbidden to come home" He replied.

"Why?"

"Because we are currently hunted by Uriel and Zachariah and if they find me I will be tortured again" He explained.

"Again?"

"Yeah Crys and her brother helped me out when I crashed in their kitchen" He smiled.

"Would you like to return to earth with us Ariel?" Michael asked politely.

"Really?" Her and Balthazar asked.

"Yeah there are too many men in our group anyway" Crys said making Michael and Azrael laugh.

"Are you staying as well Azrael?" She turned to him.

"I don't think I should after you know killing John, Mary and Jessica" He smiled sadly.

"Dude they now live with Alastair another horsemen won't kill them" She smiled. He gave in and agreed to return.

"Damn we still have to pick up Shadow, Ghost and Raider" Azrael cursed.

"Ohh yeah Dean is going to freak out" Crys muttered.

"Why?" Ariel asked as they walked back through the heavens.

"Picture skinless horses with different traits" Azrael explained.

"Should we ask John and Mary do they want us to deliver a message to their children?" Balthazar asked as they stopped at the roadhouse door.

"Sure I owe them that much" Azrael said stepping inside.

"JOHN, MARY!" He shouted startling the hunters around them.

"What now?" John sighed.

"We're heading back and was wondering if you wanted me to deliver a message to the three stooges back home?" He asked sitting with them.

"Really?" Mary asked shocked. He nodded and produced a pen and paper for them to write a message.

"I owe you that much" He smiled.

"Wow Azrael I didn't know you did chick flick moments" Crys laughed. He scowled at her and took the letter for Sam, Dean and Alex.

"Now on to the stables" He sighed drawing a sigil on the door and walking threw it followed by the others. The light died down and they found themselves in a normal looking stable with 4 skinless horses neighing at their arrival.

"Whoa they are so cool" Ariel awed.

"I remember Famine would throw a bitch fit if we went near Ghost" Crys laughed.

"Who named these horses?" Balthazar asked.

"Me and Azrael did" Crys replied.

"Ok so we have 3 horses to bring with us and there are 5 of us" Azrael said mounting Raider. Crys went over to Shadow and gripped his reins leading him out of his stall. She then went over to Famine's horse Ghost and handed the reins to Balthazar who lifter Ariel up on it before he swung up behind her.

"They know where they're going so don't tug too hard on the reins or you might die" Azrael instructed.

"Michael get your ass on this horse" Crys said swinging herself up. He sighed and got on behind her.

"I hate horses" He muttered making Azrael's horse glare at him.

"That horse just glared at me!" He exclaimed.

"Leave Raider alone" Azrael scolded him.

"Ok hold on tight. The others are going to shit themselves" Crys laughed. Once they were all firmly on the horses a searchlight landed just outside the stables.

"Crap that's Zachariah. How the hell did he know we were here?" Azrael cursed.

"Maybe one of the people at the bar gave us up?" Ariel suggested.

"Well our way out is 2 miles into the forest" Crys said turning Shadow to face the stable entrance where the light was.

"So we go out there? Are you crazy?!" Michael said.

"Michael these are the fastest horses in the whole of creation" Crys smirked as Azrael's horse moved to stand on her left with Balthazar on her right. She kicked the horse in the side making it rear on its hind legs. Michael noticed the mane and tail catch fire as it bolted out the stable doors.

"Why is it on fire?!" Michael shouted as the horse ran straight through the search light followed by the other two.

"It's War's horse what did you expect!" She shouted back to him as the light followed them. She looked to Ghost and nodded as it went to the left. She gave the same nod to Raider and it went to the right.

"Where did they go?!"

"They will be at the door waiting for us I needed to get them off Zach's radar!" She replied kicking the horse again. The horse was out running Zachariah jumping over fallen trees and rocks as they neared the door.

"Almost there!" She shouted. Michael noticed the others come back from the side. He studied the horses and noticed Famine's had a black mane and tail and Pestilence's had a green mane and tail. All at once the horses jumped through the door narrowly escaping the light landing in the main room of the 'batcave' making the lights flicker. The horses reared up making Balthazar and Michael fall off from the back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dean shouted going for his gun.  
"Chill Dean-o" Crys said calming her horse.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Sam shouted.

"There horses what do they look like dumbass" Azrael rolled his eyes demounting Raider.

"Azrael!" Aamon exclaimed running over to hug his brother like cousin. Ariel hopped off gracefully and helped Balthazar stand up. Crys turned the flaming horse around and offered her hand to Michael who accepted it.

"Can someone please explain who they are and why there are three creepy looking horses in the living room" Dean said pointing to Azrael and Ariel. Shadow turned to Dean and snorted fire while backing him up into a corner.

"Shadow be nice" Crys scolded the horse. He turned to Ash and whinnied licking his face.

"How come everything likes you?" Alastair asked petting Raider.

"I'm just that loveable" He joked.

"Ohh yeah right guys this is Ariel and Azrael" Balthazar introduced. Azrael walked over to Sam and handed him the letter.

"It's for you, Dean and Alex" He said before he was attacked into a hug by Alastair. Sam opened the letter while his sibling gathered around him.

"It's from Mom and Dad but how?" He asked looking back to Azrael.

"When we entered heaven we had to go through the roadhouse where we saw your parents, Bobby, Pamela, Rufus and other hunters you knew" He explained.

"Wait why does it say Azazel on here?" Alex asked pointing to the p.s at the bottom. They looked back up to Azrael who flashed his yellow eyes.

"….." Dean lunged for the demon knife on the table but was stopped by Sam.

"Dean look I hate the guy as much as you but it says it was his idea to send us the message" He reasoned.

"I want him gone" He hissed out.

"That's what you said to me and I'm still here" Alastair piped up stroking Shadows fiery mane.

"Look I am sorry for what I put your family through but I had a specific job back then besides I already got threatened by Crys at the roadhouse" He explained.

"Back to the real problem what do we do with horses one of which is on fire?" Kate asked.

"Yeah why is Shadow like that? He only does it when threatened" Aamon asked.

"Well we may have run into Zach before we left and he just lit himself up" Crys explained.

"They can't stay here"

"Well we can't exactly release them into the open can we?" Bishop said approaching Ghost.

"Why are they here I thought they were in the stables?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah when I first tried to get into heaven we ended up in Death's house where Azrael got us to the medical ward safely but before we left he said take the horses with you as they are now our responsibility" Crys explained as the flames on Shadow went out.

"Why did he give us Ghost he's Famine's horse not our?" Alastair asked.

"Well he's yours now Ali" Crys said handing him the reins.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yep"

"Ok let's just put them in spare rooms for tonight and we can think of a plan tomorrow" Dean said going to his room. Crys shrugged and grabbed her horse leading it to the nearest free room She snapped her fingers making hay appear and a trough full of animal blood beside it. She left the horse and went back to her and Michael's room where he was sitting at the foot of the bed. She walked over to him and sat beside him.

"You ok?" She asked as he lifted his head.

"Yeah I'm fine" He smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah just everything that's happened the past few days has got me thinking"

"About what?" She asked tilting her head. He gripped her waist and lifted her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He snapped his fingers making them both naked and he looked into her eyes.

"About how long we really have been together ya know and about how much I really love you" He smiled gently.

"I love you to Michael" She replied placing her hands on his chest. He kissed her and placed one hand on her hip where it started to get hotter and hotter that when he removed it, it left a hand print.

"Michael?" She asked confused.

"Crystal I love you so much. I want you to be my mate" He asked looking into her hazel eyes.

"Are you asking me to bond with you?" She said shocked. He nodded and she laughed and kissed him.

"Of course I will bond with you Michael!" She replied giggling. He smiled and kissed her back. He turned them over and gripped her hips tightly he kissed her neck while he placed his hand on her left side and concentrated his grace to burn a tattoo like mark connecting him to her. She bit her lip when the pain started and once he was done she looked down and saw the mark. It was a broadsword with golden wings sprouting from behind it and a crooked halo above the tip with the Enochian word for archangel as the background. She smiled and kissed him passionately. She placed her hand on his right shoulder and burned her mark into him with her grace connecting them fully. He bit her lip and when she was done he got up and checked it in the mirror. It was a blood red horse on its rear legs with a blue flamed mane and tail with silver and gold wings tucked against its back, around the horses neck was a black rose vine that stopped at its shoulder. He smiled and went back to her kissing up her neck to her lips. She allowed him access when she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip. Michael reached around to the side of her shoulder blade and gently applied pressure making her 6 silver and gold wings burst from her back. He grinned and fisted his hands into the glistening feathers as she began writhing in please beneath him. He unfurled his 6 golden wings from his back and moulded them with hers. She ran her hands through the feathers and still awed at their beauty whenever she saw them. She clashed her tongue with his and gripped his top left wing tightly making him groan. Crys unfurled her tail and ran it through his bottom set of golden wings wrapping it around the tip. She ran her hand down his chest and wrapped her hand around his cock making him moan into her mouth. She began pumping him while her tail played with his wings. He groaned when she began to nip his neck and shoulder. He dipped his head down and ran his tongue through her feathers making her moan and grip is erection tighter. He could feel his orgasm building up as she pumped him slower to tease him. He kissed her mouth and bucked his hips while he came on her hand and stomach.

"Crystal!" He groaned as she removed her hand and licked it clean in front of him. He kissed down her chest to her hips where he dipped his head down and ran his talented tongue over her entrance making her buck her hips. He stuck his tongue in her core and watched as she arched her back and her wings. He moved his hand down her side and gripped her tail making her gasp in surprise. He used her tail and ghosted it along her side and stomach, she arched her back at his touch and flared her wings out. He slowly moved his hand up the shaft of her tail as she fisted her hands into his wings. He continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her as she felt her orgasm build up quickly, he quickened his thrusting and hand movement and she came in his mouth.

"MICHAEL!" She shouted as he lapped up her juices. He kissed back up her body and released her tail from his grip. He flared his wings in a possessive stance as she lined him up at her entry, he pushed into her and watched her wings curl behind her slightly before moving his hips slowly. She moaned and kissed him while grounding her hips against his urging him to go faster. He noted this and deepened his thrusts hitting her sensitive spot, she arched her hips into his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He accepted the kiss happily and picked up the pace. He brought his hand to her wing joint and began to massage it gently making her gasp. He smirked and trailed his hand up her spine to the top wing and gripped it as she released her orgasm.

"Ohh god Michael" She moaned as she came. He kept thrusting hard and fast until he emptied his load inside her shouting.

"Crystal!" He kissed her deeply and rolled off her minding her wings and tail. She turned on her stomach beside him and smiled up at him. He looked at his mate and ran his fingers through her top set of wings which were pure silver, then her middle set which were silver on the top half which melted gold on the bottom half and then her bottom set which were pure gold like his. He smiled and bent down kissing her gently. She ran her tail over his chest making him laugh softly, she ran her hand through his hair as he deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest while tracing the V at his hips as he stared at their bond that now connected them for eternity.

"I don't know why I didn't ask you to be my mate when we were in heaven" He said pulling her close to him. She kissed his chest and looked up at him.

"I don't know but I'm glad you did" She smiled pressing her lips to his.

"Mhmm" He hummed against her lips.

"Please tell me you asked Ash before you asked me?" She asked looking in his eyes.

"Opps" He grinned sheepishly.

"Aww you're too cute to stay mad at" She cooed kissing him again.

"I'm prince of heaven not cute" He nipped her bottom lip.

"You may be prince of heaven but you'll always be cute no matter what" She giggled. He wrapped his wings around her in a protective manner and gasped when he felt her tongue lick a strip through the feathers. She smirked and nuzzled against him falling asleep. She woke up early the next morning and felt like she was going to throw up. Crys dashed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach contents into the toilet, she heard Michael come up behind her and lift her hair out of her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned as she sat back wiping her mouth on some tissue.

"Yeah just feel a bit uneasy that's all" She gave him a small smile and went back to their bed. He watched her unsurely but shrugged it off as bad food and followed her back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael woke up and found Crystal in the bathroom again. He got up and walked over to her lifting her hair out of her face.

"Thanks" She mumbled.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked his voice filling with concern.

"I'm fine I don't know why I keep getting sick" She stood up and rinsed her mouth before turning to him.

"Maybe you should talk to your brother he might know what's wrong?" He suggested leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sure it's a woman thing it'll pass in a few days" She replied walking past him

"Please at least ask Alex about it?" He pleaded grabbing her upper arm, she nodded her head and got dressed. Once they were both dressed they went out to the living area of the 'batcave' and saw Alex and Gabriel chatting amongst themselves. She turned to Michael and he pointed to Alex with a stern look.

"Alex could I please talk to you in private for a minute?" She sighed as Michael went to sit beside Gabriel.

"Sure" She replied strolling into the kitchen behind her.

"What's up?" She chirped.

"Ehh I've been getting sick a lot in the mornings and Michael asked me to ask you about it" She tried her best to explain.

"Only in the mornings?" Alex asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah it's really starting to get annoying" She mumbled.

"I hate to ask this but do you and Michael ever use protection during sex?" She asked uncomfortably. Crys shook her head and Alex smiled.

"I think I know what's wrong but I'll need a second opinion... GABE COME HERE A SEC" She shouted into her lover. He appeared beside her and Alex whispered something in his ear which made him grin.

"Could you check?" She asked.

"Sure babe" He walked over to Crys who was confused as hell and was surprised when Gabriel placed his hand on her stomach.

"Ehh what are you doing?"

"Shush" He quietened her. He removed his hand and nodded at Alex who smiled brightly.

"Congrats honey" Gabriel said leaving the room.

"Please explain before I kill something" Crys asked.

"Well my thought was that you were pregnant but I needed a second opinion so I got Gabe to check and he confirmed" She said hugging Crys.

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant"

"Shit" She cursed.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I am in no way responsible enough to handle a kid"

"You have a kid brother"

"Have you seen him lately?" She sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"Crap how do I tell Michael?" She wondered.

"SHE'S WHAT!" Came a shout from the living room.

"Looks like you don't have to" Alex smiled again. Crys groaned and sank back into the chair. Alex left just as Michael walked in looking a bit pale.

"Can you double check?" Crys asked quietly, he nodded and knelt in front of her placing his hand on her stomach. He was silent for a few seconds until he pulled away. He looked up at her and smiled.

"So we're having a kid?" She asked as he placed his hand on her knee.

"We're having a kid" He leant his head up and kissed her which surprised her.

"Why now though?" She asked once he sat down across from her.

"I forgot it can happen during the mating process if it's any consolation Cassie is most likely with child as well" He replied.

"Poor Ash" She laughed.

"There are a few things you should know since this is not a human baby" He started.

"Like what?"

"Well the pregnancy will only last 4 ½ months rather than 9, the baby will age differently like Bishop did which is twice as fast as humans so when he or she is 1 they will look 2, it will most likely have wings and since of your time in hell it might have a tail, horns or a forked tongue" He explained gently.

"A forked tongue?"

"It's rare but it can happen Lucifer is an example of that"

"Yay another Lucifer" She said sarcastically.

"I said rare not definite" He laughed.

"So you're really ok with this?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Why wouldn't I be? I've been meaning to talk to you about starting a family" He smiled.

"I'm happy once your happy" She said giving him a kiss which he happily returned.

"Any idea on if it's a boy or girl?" She asked. He placed his hand back on her stomach and closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

"Wow" He said pulling his hand away.

"What?"

"It's….it's twin's boy and girl" He let out a heavy breath.

"Twin's?" He nodded, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You name the girl" She said once she drew back.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"It's fair we each pick one name" She suggested.

"Ok" He grinned and grabbed a drink for the both of them before sitting down again.

"I think it should be a unique name" He suggested.

"Like what?" She asked sipping her drink.

"I don't know what about for the boy?" He questioned.

"I was thinking Xavier or Rafael" She smiled.

"Rafael?"

"Yeah it's a good name and a good way to keep your brothers memory alive" He smiled and nodded.

"Rafael it is"

"How about Reina" He suggested.

"Reina? I like it" She said as he grinned.

"I can't help feel sorry for Ash if Cassie is pregnant"

"Why?" Michael asked setting his drink down.

"Well he said he isn't ready for kids and Lucifer might just kill him this time" She smirked.

"Huh should we maybe warn him?"

"Nah let them figure out" They went back into the living room and sat down on the couch while Alex and Gabriel left to do some shopping. They were halfway through a film when shouting disturbed them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ash ran in followed by Lucifer who was holding an angel blade. Michael and Crys just watched the scene.

"Let me guess Cassie's pregnant?" Michael shouted to the two making them stop.

"Yeah how did you know?" Ash tilted his head. Michael pointed to Crys and smiled. Ash narrowed his eyes at Michael.

"Congrats bro" Lucifer said then went back to trying to kill Ash. Cassie came out a few minutes later and broke them up.

"So you only found out this morning?" Crys asked as Cassie sat beside her.

"Yeah I kept throwing up then Ash put the pieces together" She mumbled glaring at Lucifer who was glaring at Ash who was glaring at Michael.

"Same here"

"Asshole getting my sister pregnant" Ash muttered.

"Get over it" Michael snapped.

"No"

"So what are you two having?" Crys asked blocking out the arguing.

"A girl. You?" Cassie smiled.

"Twins girl and boy"

"Any names picked?"

"Yeah we picked this morning actually for the girl it's Reina and for the boy it's Rafael" Lucifer looked at Michael and smiled.

"What about you?" Crys asked turning slightly in her seat to face Cassie better.

"I don't know haven't really thought about it much" She shrugged.

"How about Kylie?" Ash suggested.

"You actually thought of names?" Crys asked shocked.

"Sure if it was a boy Xavier girl Kylie" He nodded.

"Huh Crys suggested Xavier as well is that a horseman thing?" Michael asked.

"Yeah dad said he always wanted another boy named Xavier. We thought about renaming Alastair but he threw a bitch fit at the suggestion, so we agreed who ever had a boy first would call him Xavier"

"Yeah poor dad" Crys shook her head.

"I like Kylie" Cassie said smiling at Ash.

"Now the really problem how do we tell Alastair and Jesus" Ash addressed Crys.

"Crap almost forgot about them. HEY ALASTAIR, JESUS GUESS WHAT!" She shouted down the hall.

"WHAT?!" They shouted back clearly annoyed.

"ME AND CASSIE ARE PREGNANT!" Silence filled the 'batcave'.

"CONGRATS SIS!" Alastair shouted back then his room went silent, Crys looked back to Ash and smirked.

"Well that went better than I expected" He said running a hand threw his hair.

"Hey dad should I call Damien?" Cassie asked Lucifer.

"Nah he'll figure it out eventually" He replied smiling slightly.

"Is it weird that Ash is older than me yet I'm now a grandfather and he's a father?" Lucifer asked making the others laugh.

"What? I'm serious"

"Imagine how dad must feel now he's a great grandfather" Michael joked.

"We should probably tell uncle Rip and Death now that I'm scared off" Ash suggested.

"No need" Rips voice said from behind them. Crys and Ash turned around nervously.

"Hey uncle Rip" Ash laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello Ash, Crystal" Death said joining his brother.

"HEY AAMON YOUR DADS HERE!" Crys shouted.

"HI DAD!" He shouted back sleepily.

"I must say I never thought you would ever have a child Ash" Rip turned to Ash.

"Ehh thanks?"

"That was not a compliment"

"Ohh"

"On the other hand I am happy for you both and we will be keeping an eye on you" He said sending shivers down their spines.

"Yes sir" They replied.

"Ohh and the other horsemen are alive and well and request their rings back" Death said staring at Lucifer who ran out of the room and grabbed the rings from Dean's room.

"Thank you Lucifer by the way if you try to bind me again I will kill you without hesitation" He warned.

"Hey Death can I keep Famine's ring so he is stuck human?" Crys asked.

"No and you two need to sort things out" He replied slipping the rings into his pocket.

"He chased me round the garden with a bit of wood"

"You cut his hand off"

"He touched my knife" Death glared at her and she glared back.

"Speaking of your knifes it appears one of the angels broke into the house and stole them again" Rip said breaking the awkward silence and glaring contest.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked and jumped up grabbing Rips shoulders and shaking him a bit.

"Good bye" Death nodded his head leaving Rip behind.

"Calm down I will find out who it was and retrieve them for you" He pryed Crys off him and sat her back down on the couch.

"My knifes" She whispered.

"I must go" He nodded his head slightly and disappeared.

"Well that dampened my spirit" She pouted.

"It's just a set of knifes Crys get over it" Ash sighed.

"Yeah a set of knifes dad gave me" She snapped.

"What did he mean by again?" Michael asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"A couple of years ago Hester and another angel thought it would be funny to steal my knifes and hide them in heaven" She pouted again.

"I never liked Hester" Ash stated.

"Nobody does" Lucifer replied.

"Well at least dads alive"

"Yeah but unfortunately so is Famine" She grumbled burring her face into Michael's side.

"Yeah maybe we can get Sam and Dean to kill him again" Ash suggested. Alex and Gabriel walked in a few minutes later carrying loads of bags.

"Anyone gonna help with these?" Gabriel asked. Crys and Ash glared at them while Lucifer rolled his eyes and walked over to help.

"Thanks bro at least someone's helpful around here unlike some people" Gabriel said gesturing to the four watching TV.

"Hey we have a good reason!" Cassie shouted at them.

"What about the other two?" Alex replied.

"Michael would help but I'm too comfortable to let him go" Crys said back to them while leaning her head on his chest.

"What about Ash?"

"I'm too lazy" He shouted resting his head on Cassie's lap as she ran her fingers threw his hair.

"Lazy bastards" Gabriel muttered.

"Wanna watch another film?" Cassie asked once Dawn of the Dead was over.

"Sure how about Shaun of the Dead" Crys suggested.

"That is such a good movie" Cassie grinned as Ash placed it into the DVD player.

"Why must we watch films about zombies?" Michael questioned.

"Would you rather Titanic?"

"No Balthazar might actually kill someone" He chuckled kissing her temple.

"You might actually like this"

"That's what you said about Iron Man" He rolled his eyes.

"You made him watch Iron Man?" Ash asked resuming his place on Cassie's lap.

"Oh I made him watch every Marvel movie ever made" Crys grinned.

"How did you like the Avengers?" Cassie asked.

"I liked Coulson" He said.

"He's in a better place" Crys patted his shoulder.

"Who doesn't like Coulson I was half tempted to go into the DVD and kick the shit outta Loki myself" Cassie said.

"Yeah I did that once during Titanic I pushed Rose over the edge of the boat" Crys replied.

"Why would you do that?" Michael asked.

"Because she's annoying who wouldn't do that?"

"Balthazar would make her suffer greatly" Ash added.

"Yeah suppose" They watched the rest of the movie and laughed when Michael got confused.

"I still don't understand how Pete made it all the way to the Winchester and responded to his name being called"

"It's a comedy film Michael it's supposed to be funny" Crys rolled her eyes at him.

"Exactly like how they threw the records at the zombies but first went through them all it's called humour" Ash added.

"At least he hasn't seen Inception" Cassie whispered to Ash who nodded. They were still arguing over the film when Dean walked in.

"What's going on over there?" He asked Alex.

"Their arguing over a film"

"Which one?"

"Shaun of the Dead Michael doesn't understand some bits"

"That is an awesome film why can't real life zombies be like those ones"

"I know right?" She laughed as she made him some coffee.

"So what have they decided to name the kids I heard some parts earlier?" He questioned.

"Ehh Michael and Crys are having a boy and girl so they went with Reina and Rafael, Ash and Cassie are having a girl so they went with Kylie which was Ash's suggestion" She explained.

"Rafael?"

"Yeah something to do with the dead Raphael"

"Huh interesting names"

"Oh my god it was just a film get over it!" Crys shouted at Michael.

"It makes no sense" He argued.

"That's the whole point of a comedy film Mike" Ash exclaimed.

"I am going to kill you if you don't leave it alone" Cassie threatened.

"Hey only I'm allowed to threaten him" Crys scowled.

"Ok I'll let it go" Michael sighed throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Thank you!" Crys said giving him a quick kiss, Michael cupped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

"Get a room" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Gladly" Michael muttered zapping them to their room. They spent the next couple of hours talking about how they would raise their kids and talked about taking them to heaven secretly for a while. After the next 4 months both girls began showing especially Crys. Both couples were sitting in the living room curled up on the couch while the others were out hunting in different towns giving them the place to themselves. It was quite since Alastair, Azrael and Aamon brought the 3 horses to Aamon's heaven which was a huge field for the day. Michael and Ash had gone to the kitchen to get the girls a drink when Crys felt a bit uneasy.

"You ok Crys?" Cassie asked concerned.

"What? Yeah just feel a bit uneasy" She replied forcing a small smile. She suddenly felt wetness between her legs and panicked.

"Ehh Cassie?" Cassie looked up from her book.

"I think we may have a small problem" Crys said glancing at her stomach. Cassie's eyes widened and she panicked slightly.

"Oh crap we are so not prepared for this right now" She ran a hand through her hair and stood up.

"What do we do?" Crys stood up and looked around.

"Get Michael? That's a good idea MICHAEL GET YOUR ANGELIC ASS IN HERE CRYS IS IN LABOUR WE THINK!" She shouted at them. Michael and Ash appeared in between them wide eyed.

"Shit what do we do?!" Ash asked voice raising slightly, Ash and Cassie looked to Michael.

"What do you want me to do I have no experience in this field, I am not a doctor!" He exclaimed.

"Damit wheres Ariel when you need her!"

"Her and Balthazar are gone to Hawaii for the week and cannot be reached" Crys explained sitting back down with dazed vision. She shook her head to clear her sight but was doing no good, Ash noticed her acting a bit odd and sat beside her.

"Crys?" He asked shaking her shoulder a bit.

"Crystal!" She heard her name being called and saw an unfamiliar face before she blacked out. A couple of hours later she woke up with a splitting headache. She looked to her left and saw Michael sitting in a chair fast asleep, Crys looked down and saw the bump was gone and in its place stitches. She tried to sit up but hissed at the pain. Michael woke up immediately and smiled when he saw she was awake.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up a bit.

"You blacked out and had to have a C-section" He explained.

"How the hell did I have a C-section?"

"Yeah funny story actually" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please explain"

"Ehh my dad sort of brought Raphael back and he did everything since he's trained, ohh and the kids are perfectly healthy" He smiled. She sighed in relief and requested to see Raphael.

"He's in with Cassie at the moment she went into labour about 10 minutes ago" Michael said helping her sit up more.

"How's Ash?"

"He fainted when Raphael asked him to help" She laughed and clutched her stomach.

"Ahh is he awake or in with Cassie?"

"In with Cassie…. I hope"

"Have you called Lucifer yet?"

"No best to wait till it's over in case he dies of a heart attack or something" He chuckled.

"Where are Reina and Rafael and who's eldest?" She grinned.

"They are sleeping in the next room and Rafael is eldest" He replied.

"Good" A few minutes later Ash came in looking horrified.

"I never needed to see that" He muttered closing the door.

"How's Cassie?" Crys asked as he sat beside Crys leaning his head on her shoulder.

"She's resting while Raph puts Kylie with your two" He smiled gently.

"Thank dad for Raphael" Michael said happily.

"Yep you still gonna call your son Rafael?"

"That's the plan" Raphael walked in and they all shot their heads up.

"Hello Raphael" Crys greeted smiling at him.

"Hello Crystal I'm pleased to see your awake" He replied.

"How is everyone?" Michael asked.

"Cassie and the babies are fine but there is an annoying child in the living room that refuses to go away"

"Alastair" Ash and Crys said together.

"I'll get him" Michael sighed and went into the room.

"Michael what happened?!" He demanded.

"The girls had the babies" He said calmly.

"Where's Crys?" He brought Alastair to Crys room where he jumped between his elder siblings and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Well looks like somebody missed me" She joked.

"Whos that guy?" He asked pointing to Raphael.

"Raphael he helped us with everything" Ash answered. Raphael checked on everyone again before he went back to heaven to sort out Uriel and Zachariah.

"Remind me to send him a fruit basket or something" Crys said to Michael after he left. He nodded and kissed her head before going to check on Cassie for Ash who was asleep beside Crys with Alastair in the middle. They next morning Crys went and saw her kids for the first time. Reina had Michael's blue eyes while Rafael had red eyes at first which faded after a while to hazel like Crystal's. She laughed slightly when she saw Reina had a forked tongue and Rafael didn't. She took notice that Kylie also had red eyes but hers were darker like Ash's but turned ice blue like Lucifer and Cassie's, she was thankful when she saw Kylie had no forked tongue.

Three years passed and Michael and Crys moved to a large house they shared with Ash, Cassie and Alastair (Death requested it). They quit hunting after they closed hells gates (I will go into detail in a later chapter) and focused on raising their kids to try live a normal life. The three kids were now six in angel years and were walking and talking perfectly fine. They were now planning to bring them to heavens garden for the first time.

"Hey Crys can we make a stop at the roadhouse first?" Ash asked as he helped Kylie find her jacket.

"Why?" She questioned

"I haven't seen Ellen and Jo in a while I want to surprise them and introduce them to Kylie and Cassie"

"Sure"

"Awesome" He grinned.

"Has anyone seen Rafael?!" Michael shouted down the stairs.

"No try the attic he loves it up there" Crys shouted back up to him.

"Ok" He zapped into the attic and saw Rafael hiding behind some boxes. He smiled and picked up the child placing him over his shoulder and zapping them down stairs.

"Why were you in the attic again?" He asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Hiding" The boy replied giggling.

"He reminds me of Gabe when he was younger always hiding" Crys said ruffling Rafael's hair.

"Huh he does. Will Alastair be joining us?"

"No he is in hell with Jesus, Damien and Amy"

"Ahh so we get an Alastair free weekend finally" He joked. She laughed and left the room to get Reina who was painting in her room.

"Reina time to go" She knocked on the door and the young girl set her brush down before answering.

"Coming mama" She studied the picture for a few seconds before zapping downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Ready?" Michael asked everyone who nodded.

"So were stopping at the roadhouse first?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah Ash wants to see Ellen and Jo" She nodded and placed her hand on Ash's shoulder as he had Kylie on his shoulders. Crys placed her hand on Michael's shoulder while holding Reina's hand, Michael lifted Rafael onto his back and they zapped to outside the roadhouse not expecting what came after.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're ready Ash?" Michael asked as they stood outside the doors to the roadhouse.

"Yeah" He replied taking a deep breath. He pushed open the door and saw Ellen behind the bar.

"What can I get for ya?" She asked happily placing a glass under the bar.

"Ellen?" Ash smiled.

"Do I know you?" She replied.

"You don't remember me?" He asked frowning.

"Should I?" He nodded and walked over to the pool table running his hand over the worn green surface. Ellen looked at the others who were watching Ash go over to the sign on his old room.

"That room is off limits" Ellen said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because it brings up to many memories" He flipped the sign to 'In' instead of 'out'.

"What memories?" Cassie asked as Kylie clutched her arm.

"A close friend hell he was like a son to me, he died here and that was his room" Ellen replied watching them cautiously.

"Was his name Ash?" Crys asked making Ellen's head snap to her.

"How did you know?"

"He's my brother"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Your loss?" She said confused.

"I don't think Ash meant that much to you Ellen" She stated.

"Why would you say that?" She asked hurt.

"Because if you considered me a son you would have recognised me straight away" Ash said walking back over to them.

"What?" Ellen asked shakily.

"Ok this is taking too long Ellen that's Ash" Cassie summed up. Ellen grabbed a shotgun and pointed it at Ash who smiled.

"Still do that huh?" He chuckled pointing the gun away from his chest.

"What are you because you are sure not human?"

"Why would you say that?" He tilted his head.

"Because Ash had a mullet and was drunk all the time"

"Well I cut the mullet and you're right about the human thing I never was" He smirked.

"What are you an angel or demon?" Jo's voice said from the side. He looked over and saw her pointing a gun at him

"He Jo" Crys waved at her.

"Crystal?" She asked confused.

"You know her?" Ellen asked her daughter.

"Yeah we worked a case a few years ago" She replied lowering her gun. Everyone looked to Crys who shrugged.

"I got kidnapped….again"

"When haven't you been kidnapped" Michael rolled his eyes while Rafael and Reina peeked out from behind his legs to look at Jo. After everyone calmed down Ash explained what he was and where he's been.

"Leave it to the Winchesters not to tell us jack shit" Ellen sighed.

"Language Ellen" Cassie scolded pointing to the kids.

"Sorry hunny" She smiled.

"So let me get this straight you two are horsemen, you're the Devil's daughter and you're an angel" Jo recapped.

"Archangel" Michael corrected.

"Why now though?" Ellen asked Ash.

"Because I wanted to see you"

"So who are the kids?" Jo asked.

"Kylie is my daughter, Rafael and Reina are Michael and Crys' kids" He said shocking both Ellen and Jo.

"She's yours?"

"Yeah, why is that such a shock to everyone"

"Because you spent your human life sleeping on a pool table?" Crys joked earning her a scowl from him.

"It's true" Jo laughed.

"I miss that pool table" He pouted while Reina was hanging off the back of his neck.

"Well at least you've matured slightly" Ellen commented making Cassie laugh.

"Ellen Kylie is more mature than him"

"So where are you guys off to?" Jo asked sipping her beer.

"Heaven actually, the kids what to see the garden then Michael wants to see Bobby" Crys explained.

"And you want to see Pamela" Michael added.

"Barnes?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah they were all chat the last time we were in Ash's roadhouse heaven" Ellen and Jo looked to Ash.

"I did die for a while, on the Brightside I found John and Mary Winchester, Rufus Turner, Bobby, Pam, Jim, Caleb, Henry Winchester etc…" Ash said.

"How are the boys?"

"Haven't seen them in a while to be honest. Last I heard they tried to kill Azrael…again" He replied.

"Can't they give it a rest" Crys sighed.

"Nah I think he provokes them" Ash laughed. They stayed with Ellen and Jo for another half an hour until they decided to go.

"Keep in touch ya hear?" Ellen said giving Ash a hug.

"Yes Ellen" He chuckled. They left the bar and left to Heaven using the secret entrance. Crystal had gotten the sigil mixed up again and they were in an unfamiliar house.

"Ehh Crys where are we?" Cassie asked gripping Ash's arm.

"I think were in my dad's house" She replied looking around.

"CRYSTAL!" A voice shouted from behind them.

"Oh dear god no" She whispered turning around to be met with an angry Famine.

"Hey uncle Famine" She laughed nervously.

"Why are you in my house" He hissed.

"I got the sigils mixed up again for heaven" She mumbled. Reina and Rafael ran over to him and hugged his legs taking him off guard.

"Famine!" They said happily. He awkwardly patted their backs unsure of what to do.

"Ehh ok kids leave poor Famine alone now" Crys said trying to hold back her giggles. They went back over to Michael who was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Right Ash you draw the sigil and I'll check to make sure it's not Death's house again" She handed him the chalk and watched Famine disappear to somewhere. Once Ash finished the sigil Crys went over to the door and opened it, once she was through she was glad when she saw the roadhouse.

"Oh thank god" She stuck her head back through the door to the others.

"Yep right door" Once they were all through she closed the door and greeted Pamela with a hug.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked once she pulled back.

"Showing the kids heaven"

"You have kids?" She asked, Crys nodded and pointed to Rafael and Reina who were talking to Mary.

"Aww, oh my god Ash!" She exclaimed and engulfed him in a hug then slapping him across the face.

"Good to see you to Pam" He pouted rubbing his cheek.

"You had us all worried" She scolded him like a small child while Kylie giggled.

"Who's this little cutie?" Mary asked gesturing to Kylie.

"My daughter Kylie" He replied shocking John.

"You have a daughter"

"Yes believe it" He rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see ya again boy" Bobby said to Michael smiling.

"You too Bobby"

"Is this all you do all day just sit here?" Rafael asked John innocently.

"No we go back to our heaven at the end of the day" He laughed.

"What are their names?" Bobby asked.

"Rafael is with John and Reina is with Mary" Michael smiled.

"Congrats" He patted his shoulder. They stayed in the bar talking to the hunters for another few minutes until they left to find the garden.

"Mama can we see your heaven?" Reina asked making Crys stop.

"That's not a good idea sweetie" She smiled gently.

"Think Raph took care of Zach and Uriel?" Cassie whispered to Ash.

"I don't think so" He replied. They reached the garden and let the children examine all the different flowers and trees.

"I wonder where Joshua is?" Michael wondered sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Talking to God maybe?" Crys replied being dragged over to a plant by Reina. The sound of thunder caught their attention as two figures appeared to their left.

"I thought we banished you from here" Uriel hissed producing a blade.

"Michael, Cassie get the kids and go back to earth" Ash commanded.

"What about you two?" Cassie panicked. Ash and Crys produced two black blades.

"Go" Crys growled keeping her eye on Zachariah.

"No" Michael protested.

"Michael we can handle ourselves we'll deal with dumb and dumber and meet you at the 'batcave' shortly" Ash said. Michael looked at Reina and Rafael who were cowering behind his legs, he nodded and zapped the four of them back to earth to Dean and Sam. Uriel and Zachariah circled Ash and Crys grinning.

"Wipe that smug grin off your fucking face or I will" Crys threatened advancing on them.

"You really think you can beat us?" Uriel laughed darkly.

"Yes actually these blades can kill anything and make it stay dead" Ash smirked at them. Uriel laughed and lunged at Crystal raising his blade. She blocked his attack with her arm kicking him in the ribs sending him back. Ash went for Zachariah slashing across his arm making him shout in pain. Uriel drew back his fist and punched Crys in the jaw causing her to spit blood in his face. Uriel pinned Crys down and tried to force the blade into her stomach, the tip of it pierced her stomach and sunk in 3 centimetres making her hiss before elbowing him in the face giving her a few seconds to thrust her blade into his chest. She looked down and saw the blade still in her stomach, she gripped the hilt and swiftly removed it as a white light and scream echoed around the garden ending in Uriel's death. Zachariah kicked Ash in the stomach and raised his blade to kill him before Ash kicked his shin making him stumble and glare at him. He swung the blade at Ash's face grazing his cheek, Ash retracted his blade and plunged up Zachariah's neck through his jaw. Another flash of white emitted and both angels were dead. Ash walked over to Crys and helped her up, they looked at the angels and grabbed their blades before feeling a hand wrap around their throats throwing them backwards into a fountain. They groaned and looked up seeing Metatron.

"Metatron?" Crys asked.

"I can't finish my plans with you two here now can I?" He grinned evilly. He produced a small scythe which they recognised as Death's.

"Crap" Ash cursed.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" He said advancing on them. Ash and Crys backed up into the rubble of the fountain knowing the scythe could kill them permanently.

"I thought you were dead" Crys said looking at him.

"I was hiding, waiting for the right moment to cast all the disobedient angels out of heaven" He smirked.

"Why does every evil angel have that fucking smirk plastered on their faces" Crys exclaimed to herself.

"The hard way is sounding good right about now?" Ash said grabbing Crys' upper arm.

"When I kill you then nobody can stop me, not even the archangels" Metatron delivered a kick to Crys' ribs making her go down on all fours. He swiped his foot behind Ash's making him fall backwards with a yelp. Metatron got a piece of rubble and whacked them over the head knocking them unconscious. Once they woke up they noticed Castiel strapped to a chair looking at them worriedly.

"Cas?" Crys groaned looking around the white office.

"I'm so sorry" He said quietly just as Metatron came through the door. Ash struggled against the restraints and tried to zap out of them.

"This room is horseman proof so there's no point" Metatron said smugly. Crys allowed the blue flames engulf her hands and she sent a ball of the fire towards Metatron hitting him directly in the face.

"Ha take that, that should wipe that stupid smirk off your face you smug faced bastard" She laughed as the restraints slowly melted away under the intense heat of the flame.

"I really have to learn that" Ash mumbled to himself. Crys laughed once she saw the fire ball had disintegrated half of Metatron's hair. Metatron growled and backhanded her across the face not noticing the restraints melting. A couple of seconds later she was free since the idiot didn't strap her feet to the chair. She pressed her flaming hand to his face making him scream in pain. Crys grabbed her blade from the table and thrust it into Metatron's neck killing him an a few seconds.

"God that felt good" She cracked her neck to the side then worked on untying Ash. She proceeded to unstrap Castiel who was thankful to them both.

"Oh that's gonna leave a mark" She muttered looking at the new scar on her stomach. Ash zapped them back to the 'batcave' where their mates and kids were waiting. They crash landed in the living room startling the group.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow" Crys groaned rolling off the now destroyed wooden table.

"Crys!" Michael rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Little help here" Ash said from behind the couch. Cassie knelt beside him and wiped the blood from his face before crashing her lips to his.

"What happened?!" Dean demanded.

"Well we got rid of Uriel and Zach and just as we were about to leave we ran into Metatron who knocked us out and strapped us to chairs. He mentioned casting all the angels out of heaven or some crap like that. Ohh and we found Castiel also strapped to a chair, then I killed Metatron after disintegrating half his hair which looked hilarious" Crys answered hugging Reina and Rafael while Kylie latched onto Ash's waist.

"So it's safe to return?" Lucifer asked handing Ash a cloth for his face.

"Yeah I guess" She laughed.

"That could not have been easier" Ash said sitting down with Kylie on his lap.

"I agree" Crys replied.

"You got stabbed and kidnapped again, how was that easy?!" Michael exclaimed.

"I'm not dead am I?" She patted his knee sitting beside him.

"Are we still going back to the garden?" Kylie whispered.

"Sure if you want" Ash answered kissing her temple smiling.

"Cas you have some explaining to do" Gabriel rounding on the young angel.

"Ohh leave him alone Gabriel" Cassie snapped startling Reina who's eyes turned red. She buried her face in Crys' shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"We'll get cleaned up and we'll go back to heaven ok?" Crys whispered to her watching her eyes go back to normal as she nodded in agreement. Crys left to go clean her face and change her shirt which was stained in blood. She dipped her head over the sink in the bathroom and splashed the cold water over her face watching the dried blood go down the drain. She looked up into the mirror and got a fright when she saw Michael behind her.

"You still do that?" She joked wiping her face on a towel. He nodded and handed her a clean t-shirt which had 'Hollywood Undead' across the top. She thanked him and peeled off her torn shirt. Michael noticed the small new scar on her stomach and sighed. He came up behind her again and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to his chest. She gripped his arm and tilted her head when he ghosted his breath over her neck sending shivers down her spine. He kissed her neck up to her ear where he gently nipped at the lobe.

"Are you sure we should bring the kids back to heaven?" He whispered looking at her in the mirror.

"The threat is gone we'll be fine" She turned to face him placing a hand on his chest.

"I don't want to risk yours or the kid's safety again" He replied pressing his forehead to hers. She leant up and pressed her lips to his gently. He kissed her back eagerly and gripped her hips tightly pressing them to his. He lifted her onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer. They broke apart after a few minutes and then headed back out to the others.

"Ok one more time" Dean said to Rafael who grinned.

"Metallica rules!" He and Dean hi-fived.

"And the other one"

"Bon Jovi rules…on occasion" Michael face palmed and Crys laughed.

"He is never baby-sitting again" He muttered leaning against the wall.

"No Gabriel is never baby-sitting again. He feeds those kids nothing but candy"

"Agreed" Cassie said appearing beside them. They watched as Kylie disappeared then re-appeared on Lucifer's back taking him off guard, Reina was showing Alex some forked tongue tricks Lucifer thought her and Rafael was quizzing Dean on rock bands.

"Hey dad can we bring Dean with us next time we see the horses?" Rafael asked hanging off Dean's back.

"Shadow and Dean don't get along trust me" Crys answered for him.

"That horse had it coming" Dean mumbled.

"You punched him"

"He crapped in my room" He scowled at her while Rafael laughed.

"Can we go back to the garden?" Reina asked from beside Alex.

"If Joshua says so" Ash replied looking at Crys.

"What does Joshua have to do with anything?" Gabriel asked giving Kylie a lollypop.

"We uh kinda destroyed the garden when we beat the crap outta Uriel and Zach" Ash rubbed the back of his neck.

"Joshua would have it cleaned up by now" Lucifer stated sitting on the floor cross legged.

"If its fixed and he lets us back in then yes" Michael said making Reina and Kylie grin.

"Will Aamon be at the garden?" Kylie asked twirling the lollypop in her mouth.

"I don't know" Ash answered smiling. They said goodbye to everyone and Michael zapped them up to heavens garden where it was all clean.

"Huh Joshua works fast" Cassie commented as Kylie let go of her hand and ran over to the tree in the center of the open space. Reina saw a perfect bunch of flowers and conjured up a canvas and paint and began painting them.

"She gets that from Raphael and Lucifer I bet" Crys smiled.

"May I ask how my garden got destroyed?" Joshua's voice came from behind Ash.

"Uriel, Zachariah and Metatron" Crys answered.

"I always knew those three were trouble" He shook his head.

"God sends his congratulations to the four of you" He added gesturing to the children. They nodded and Rafael started to ask Joshua questions about God and how he got the garden looking the way it was.

"I don't understand why more angels don't come here" Crys stated as she and Michael sat down in the grass.

"Neither do I" He leaned back on his elbows with his eyes closed releasing his 6 golden wings from his shoulder blades to stretch them out, until he was suddenly covered in freezing cold water. He yelped and stood up looking at Rafael and Kylie holding a large bucket. He looked to Crys who was laughing along with Cassie and Ash. He scowled and zapped himself some new cloths before going behind a bush to get changed. Crys pulled Kylie and Rafael onto her lap and hugged them around the waist.

"I'm betting Gabriel had something to do with this" She asked the two giggling kids.

"Nope it was my idea" Rafael laughed.

"Huh your turning into a mini Gabriel" Crys said just as Michael came back holding his wet cloths. Crys let the kids go just as Michael sat back down behind her. She ran her hand through his wet hair and laughed. He grabbed his wet t-shirt and rung it out above her head getting her hair wet.

"God damit that's cold" She exclaimed pushing his hand away.

"See now that's how I feel except wetter and colder" He shook his wings sending water droplets everywhere. Crys ran her fingers through his wet glistening feathers soothingly when he curled them into her view making him close his eyes and relaxed into her touch. She looked over at Ash and Cassie and noticed Ash had his wings out as well and was watching Reina paint the flowers. Crys leaned back into Michael's chest while he wrapped an arm around her waist holding her close. She closed her eyes relaxing for the next two hours until they left back to their house.

**Please review :D The next chapter will start just as Sam finished curing Crowley and successfully closed the gates of hell. Just so it's not confusing I changed it up a bit so the angels never fell.**

**~Ash**


	8. Chapter 8

Crys and Kate looked unsurely as Sam sliced open the palm of his hand ready to smack his hand over Crowley's mouth.

"Sam let's just forget this and let him go" Crys reasoned.

"Why would we let him go after everything he's done?" Kate answered looking at her.

"Because he may be a demon but he is keeping them under control and is the best king hell's had so far"

"What about Lucifer?"

"I don't think he's fit to run hell after the cage"

"Just get it over with" Crowley sighed. Crys looked at him and felt sorry for the demon king. She was about to say something when she felt Michael send an urgent message into her head. Her eyes widened and she rushed to stop Sam from curing Crowley only to be a few seconds to late.

"NO!" She shouted as a bright light filled the room. Sam fell to the floor and Crowley was slumped over in the chair. Crys snapped her fingers releasing Crowley as she knelt down beside Sam.

"What happened?!" Kate shouted kneeling on the opposite side of him.

"The trials drain the participant"

"In English please!"

"Sam is dying!" She said bluntly checking for a pulse. She felt a weak one and prayed for Michael and Lucifer. When neither of them arrived they panicked.

"Shit if we don't get him to Azrael he's dead" Crys muttered placing Sam's arm around her shoulder.

"Why Azrael?"

"Sam has Azrael's blood in him so if I put some of my grace in Sam while he is getting Azrael's blood injected into him he will survive" She explained hauling him to the Cadillac placing him across the back seat.

"You can't put more of his blood inside him who knows what it could do!" Kate shouted as they both walked back into the church.

"It will save him and will not have any side effects I guarantee it" Crys snapped checking for Crowley's pulse.

"Oh thank god he's alive" She said hauling him to the Cadillac as well.

"What will happen to you if you give Sam part of your grace?" Kate asked getting in the back seat.

"Well I could either die, go into a coma or get sent back to the cage. I don't make the rules" Crys replied casually, placing Crowley into the passenger seat.

"Why are we bringing him?" Kate questioned placing Sam's head on her lap.

"I need to place a part of my grace in him as well so he can't be harmed" Crys explained starting the car.

"Why would you risk your life for Crowley?"

"I owe him one and I consider him a friend even after everything he did. If anything happens you are to make sure nobody hurts him in any way do I make myself clear?" Kate nodded her head and Crys tried praying for Michael and Lucifer again and sighed when they didn't appear.

"I'm going to kill those angels" She muttered driving back to the 'batcave' with the two unconscious figures.

"How long does Sam have?" Kate asked.

"Roughly 2 hours" She replied speeding up. They arrived at the base in half an hour and Crys placed Crowley's arm around her neck while Kate did the same with Sam. Crys kicked open the door making everyone look up.

"Little help please?" Kate said looking to Lucifer.

"What happened?!" Dean demanded.

"Long story short Sam is dying needs my grace and Azrael blood" Crys said quickly so Michael wouldn't hear while placing Crowley in one of the chairs.

"I told you to stop it" Michael snapped at her helping Kate.

"Yeah an earlier warning or maybe one of you showing up would have been nice" She replied looking at him.

"Ohh so this is our fault then?" Michael said sending a glare towards his mate.

"Did I say it was your fault?!"

"No but I can tell you're implying that it is!" He shouted. She winced at the words but quickly hid her expression so as not to show it.

"You two can have this argument later just fix Sam!" Dean shouted. Crys went over to Crowley's limp form and placed her hand on his chest whispering some Enochian. A bright light emitted from his chest before dying down again. She started to feel dizzy but shook it off as Crowley sat upright quickly and looked around startled. Crys said something only he could hear and everyone saw him visibly relax. She pulled a syringe out of her coat pocket and pulled Azrael's arm towards her to draw blood. She went over to Lucifer and handed him the syringe before placing her hands on Sam's forehead and chest. Lucifer injected the blood into Sam's vein while Crys began to mutter words in Enochian. A tear slipped down Crys' cheek as a bright light emitted from Sam as his body arched into Crys' touch causing everyone to close their eyes. Once the light died down they looked at Sam who was sitting up sweating, they looked at Lucifer who had his hand on Sam's shoulder. Kate moved to the side of Sam and saw Crys on the floor.

"Crys?" She said kneeling beside her. She shook her shoulder gently as Michael ran over and placed his fingers on her wrist to check for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one and placed her down on the table so he could find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked stepping closer.

"She used part of her grace to heal Sam and Crowley" Kate whispered making Michael's head snap towards her.

"What?!" He shouted making her grip Lucifer's arm tightly.

"Did she say anything about it?" Lucifer asked gently.

"She said she would either die, go into a coma or go back to the cage" Kate said looking down. Michael looked down at his mate with tears forming in his eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?" He whispered to Lucifer who shook his head.

"If she wakes it will be in her own time" He replied walking out of the room with Kate following him. Michael zapped Crys to their room and placed her on the bed before sitting in a chair beside her. A couple of weeks passed with no change in her condition so Dean had called Blaze and asked her to check to see if there was anything she could do. She placed her hand on Crys' forehead and closed her eyes.

"If she was an angel or anything else I could help her but seeing as she is a horseman I can't do anything" She said lowering her head. Blaze left leaving Michael alone with his thoughts. He buried his face in his hands and silently cried.

"I'm so sorry Crys" He whispered running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you when you don't deserve it, for getting easily jealous, over protective, I'm sorry for letting you and everyone down all the time. I still don't know why you chose me out of everyone when all I do is fail. My father would be ashamed of me" He said quietly lowering his gaze to the floor. He was about to stand up when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck.

"Please stop doing this to yourself" A soft familiar voice whispered as he felt them rest their head on his shoulder. He turned his head and was shocked when he saw Crys awake looking up at him with her hazel eyes. He quickly turned and wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face into the crook of her neck. Crys was taken off guard and struggled to breath in his vice grip.

"Have to breath Michael" She laughed patting his back. He pulled back and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear before he gently pressed his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Crys' dream in heaven_

"_Crap, Please tell me I'm not dead" She whined looking around the garden._

"_You are not dead, you are let's say for arguments sake in a coma" A voice said from behind her. She jumped then relaxed when she saw who it was._

"_Jesus uncle G you really know how to scare the shit outta people" She placed a hand over her chest. _

"_Walk with me" He said heading off to the centre of the garden._

"_What are you a business man" She laughed following him._

"_What you did was a very stupid thing Crystal it could have killed you" God scolded._

"_I know but if I let Sam die everyone would have been depressed and all the life would have been sucked out of everyone" She explained._

"_And the demon?"_

"_I owed him a favour and I consider him a friend" God smiled slightly and slapped her on the back of the head._

"_Oww what was that for?!" She yelped._

"_Making two of my sons depressed" He replied._

"_You and Death really like hitting me over the head don't you?"_

"_Only if you fuck up" Crys looked at her uncle shocked he cursed._

"_You have spent too much time in Chuck's body, speaking of which GET THE HELL OUTTA HIM!" She said whacking him over the head._

"_I will return him back later I just needed a vessel on short notice and do not hit me again" He narrowed his eyes at her._

"_So does this mean you will return to heaven?" Crys asked placing her hands in her pockets._

"_No and tell my sons and daughter that I am on an extended vacation till I say otherwise"_

"_Awesome" She said sarcastically._

"_I will awake you from your state but I will send you to your room in the cage if you do something like that again. Got it?" God said seriously._

"_Did you just threaten to ground me?" Crys replied staring at her uncle. _

"_Ohh and please tell Michael that he has made me proud" He smiled and placed two fingers on her forehead._

_Back to reality_

"So my dad threatened to ground you?" Michael laughed leaning back against the headboard with Crys beside him.

"Yes and he cursed as well which came as a shock to me" She replied entwining their fingers. The door swung open and Alastair and Jesus ran in and jumped on Crys.

"How long was I out?" She asked Michael while stroking Alastair's hair.

"6 weeks" He whispered.

"Where's Ash?" She asked the boys.

"In the living room with the others" Jesus mumbled.

"Ok at least he isn't in hell" Crys said leaning her head on Michael's shoulder.

"Where are Rafael and Reina?" She sat up suddenly.

"With Cassie and Kylie at the house" Michael reassured her.

"Let's go see the others before Alastair suffocates me with his hug" She laughed at his scowl.

"You sure?"

"Yeah" She got up and checked the hall before casually walking into the living room where Ash, Lucifer, Gabriel, Blaze, Alex and Dean had their backs to her. She smirked and noticed Crowley was still here, she walked up behind Lucifer still unnoticed by the group. She looked at the TV and mentally laughed when she saw they were watching the notebook. She was about to say something when she saw Dean reach for a box of tissues in the middle of the table.

"_Are they crying?" _She thought to herself. She hopped over the couch and sat beside Lucifer who was also crying.

"So what we watching?" She asked grabbing everyone's attention. Dean scrambled for the remote and quickly changed it to the sports channel.

"Wow you guys are real manly watching the notebook" She laughed before Lucifer pulled her into a hug.

"Huh that was Michael's reaction as well" She said patting his head.

"When did you wake up?" Dean asked in a gruff voice wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"About an hour ago"

"Why didn't you come out sooner?" Gabriel asked leaning forward.

"I had to tell Michael what God told me"

"What did dad tell you?" Lucifer questioned wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"That he is on an extended vacation and he threatened to send me to my room if I did something like that again" She said crossing her arms.

"How is Sam doing Dean?" She asked the hunter.

"He's doing well thanks to you" He smiled.

"How are you feeling Crowley?" The former demon looked up at her.

"I'm fine thank you" He said politely.

"I though you would have left"

"Dean doesn't want me to leave because he fears I will kill someone" He said leaning back in his seat.

"Are you sure he doesn't love you?"

"Wouldn't be surprised darling" He winked.

"I think you may have broken Ash" Lucifer pointed at her brother who had his mouth open.

"Close your mouth darling you might catch flies" She grinned at him.

"I'll get the cold water" Lucifer sighed getting up. Ash shook his head and snapped from his shock at the mention of water.

"Don't you dare" He growled at the devil.

"Ok" He said sitting back down with his hands in the air. After Ash let Crys go from his death hug she explained what happened with God and her grace.

"Well at least your fine now" Blaze smiled warmly.

"Yep and congratulations on your kid" She replied shocking Blaze.

"How did you know?"

"You have that glow about you that Cassie had after she had Kylie. So is it a boy or girl and I want a name" Crys grinned.

"Girl and her names Harley. Ryker has makin it his duty to protect her" Blaze smiled.

"Awesome name"

"Thanks" Crys got up and walked back to her room where she last saw Michael. She got there and saw him with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed humming softly to himself. She walked over to him and sat back down beside him.

"Did you know they were watching the notebook and crying?" She asked looking up at him.

"Really?" He replied surprised.

"Yep I am never gonna let Luci live this down" Michael barked a laugh then pulled Crys onto him so she was straddling his waist. He placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss as she fisted her hands into his shirt.

"Please don't scare me like that again" He whispered against her lips.

"I'm sorry" She replied staring into his blue eyes.

"I thought you were going to die" He said looking down.

"I would never leave you and if I die I'm going out in style" She said earning her a small laugh from him, he leant in and kissed her again.

"How about we go to our emergency apartment, get some holy wine, get dinner and watch a crap movie" He suggested between kisses.

"Mhmm that sound nice" She replied before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He brought his hand around to her back and started to lazily traced patterns along her shoulder blades and lower back making her hum in approval. Crys brought her hands up and cupped his face gently before pulling away resting her forehead against his.

"I love you" She whispered making him smile.

"I love you too" He replied stealing another kiss before zapping them to their apartment to spend the night relaxing together.

**Well hope you enjoyed this story I had lots of fun writing it :D Sorry about the crap ending I couldn't think of anything else. Please check out my other short one-chapter stories featuring Crys, Blaze, Michael and the rest. **

**~Ash**


End file.
